


"I Can't Believe Dumbledore Dies."

by thetasteofhercherrycarmex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: British Female Character, College AU, Exchange students, F/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter is dumb, Scottish Character, Soulmates AU, addie is dumb, but i imagine that it is very tiring, can't stick to a fic, college angst, i have not yet been to college, i stole this concept from tumblr, in which peter is a tired college student, in which peter is awkward but spiderman is suave, more characters will be added later, ned is a dumb dork but we love him, only jess knows everything, peter is 20-ish, peter's major is... web design, slow burn... sort of, this is written from what i think college would be like, youll see why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetasteofhercherrycarmex/pseuds/thetasteofhercherrycarmex
Summary: Everyone on planet Earth has a soulmate. You can’t be born without one. Some have multiple, and some choose not to stay with theirs. Some soulmates die. But everyone on Earth has a soulmate.Every person also has a soulmate mark. On each person’s forearm, from birth to death, are the first words you hear your soulmate say to you. But every person has a soulmate mark.That, unfortunately, includes Addie Salem.Addie’s soulmate mark is dangerous knowledge and dark information. Addie’s soulmate mark causes her entire life to be sideways; a cursed and dangerous one.Addie's soulmate mark is nothing more than a simple statement, but it is an awful one.“I can’t believe Dumbledore dies.”~credit to @dondaario and @littlelions101 on tumblr for the idea for this fic~





	1. Part 1- The Beginning

Everyone on planet Earth has a soulmate. You can’t be born without one. Some have multiple, and some choose not to stay with theirs. Some soulmates die. But everyone on Earth has a soulmate. 

Every person also has a soulmate mark. On each person’s forearm, from birth to death, are the first words you hear your soulmate say to you. Some are lucky— they get things like names or specific times and dates, but others get nothing but a vague statement. But every person has a soulmate mark. 

That, unfortunately, includes Addie Salem.

Addie Salem was not one of the lucky people. Addie’s soulmate mark is dangerous knowledge and dark information. Addie’s soulmate mark causes her entire life to be sideways; a little less than one.  

Addie's soulmate mark is nothing more than a simple statement, but it is an awful one.

_ “I can’t believe Dumbledore dies.”  _

From the moment she was born, Addie was cursed with knowledge. Her mother cried when she was born for two reasons: her birth, of course, and the awful information tattooed on her forearm. 

Addie grew up confused. She knew nothing for a long time of who this  _ Dumbledore  _ was or why his death was so shocking. It was only when she picked up a book in the library entitled  _ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone  _ that she began to realize that drastic nature of her soulmate mark. 

For the entirety of her life, Addie was ridiculed and shamed for her soulmate mark. She was shut out and hated.

And for this, she began to resent her soulmate, whoever they were. She vowed that whoever it was, she could never find a way to love her soulmate. Not after how they’d harmed her life so much. 

Addie promised herself that her soulmate, whoever they may be, would never, ever be together. 

Not if Addie had anything to do with it.

And she had everything to do with it. 


	2. Part 1.1- Soulmates, Soup and Spiderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie meets someone new and receives unexpected news.

The most unfortunate thing about being a foreign exchange student is that there’s always one exchange other student who you’re expected to be paired with and be with all the time, like some exotic zoo arrangement. 

But all the while, that person is someone who sticks by your side in this strange and unforgiving new territory, and you’ll conquer it together.

I guess you’d call that person a best friend. 

Well… in broad terms, technically speaking.

“Addie I swear, of you don’t pick up your si’ o’ the room, I’m going to do i’ for you.” I jumped out of my thoughts and looked up to see my roommate Jess as she threw a sweater at me. 

“Relax, Jess!” I exclaimed, picking up clothes that were strewn out across my bed. 

“Don’t tell me to relax! I do wha’ I want!” I laughed at Jess’s thick Scottish accent. Although, strictly speaking I shouldn’t do that because I’ve got my own strong London-with-a-tad-bit-of-Sheffield accent. 

“You ready?” I asked, finished cleaning (decluttering, by my standards, cleaning by Jess’s). Jess nodded and handed me my purse off the hook on our door. 

“I’m always ready, Addie.” She said, giving me a gentle shove out the door. 

So off we went, Addie Salem and Jess Fisher, exchange student partners in crime (and the science lab). 

I’m a British Exchange student to MIT, and Jess is from Scotland. We’ve been roommates for the past three months (oh my god, they were roommates). Jess is a Bioengineering major, while I’m Aerospace Engineering. I want to work for Spacex when I got out of college, and Jess swears she’s coming with me. 

If she can keep up with my clutter, I tell her. 

“Barker, right?” Jess’s voice interrupts me. I nodded, pointing to the doors to the library. 

We searched for a table and sat down, opening books and quietly quizzing each other. 

Jess picked at her soulmate mark absentmindedly as we worked. 

“You’re going to hurt them.” I whispered jokingly. Jess looked up.

“Tha’s superstition.” She muttered. I shook my head. 

Humans didn’t know that much about soulmate marks and soulmates, just what we’d gained over our history. For instance, what if someone is born without arms? Where is the soulmate mark, then? And what if your soulmate dies before you meet them? Do you get a new one, or did you have two the entire time? And what was it about Soulmate marks that was so mystical? You see, soulmate marks have a bit of a mind of their own. They’re not exactly the first words you hear your soulmate say, it’s the first words your soulmate says to you. Which makes everything so much more confusing. Like, your soulmate could be on the telly talking about their lives and you’d never know it because they’re not talking to  _ you.  _

“But would we know?” Said someone from above. Jess looked up to see a pretty girl with brown skin and hair standing above us. She was extremely tall. 

“That’s the question.” I said, smiling and tipping my pen at her.

“Mind if we sit here? All the other tables are taken.” Said a boy behind her. He too has dark skin, although his was olive and much lighter than his own pitch hair. Jess and I nodded as the two— no, there was a third person— sat down at our table. 

I paid no attention to them anymore as Jess and I continued to study. That was, until the third boy pointed to Jess’s backpack. 

“Slytherin?” He asked, and Jess nodded to her Hogwarts pin. 

“You?” She asked politely. 

“Gryffindor, I think.” The boy responded sheepishly. 

“Ahh,” Jess remarked. “Favorite book?” The boy didn’t miss a beat. 

“Half Blood Prince. Although,” he turned and looked at me. “I can’t believe Dumbledore dies.” 

I froze, every muscle in my body tingling with electric energy. 

It  _ couldn’t be.  _ This scrawny, short,  _ American  _ couldn’t be my soulmate. 

A sudden burst of anger filled me. 

“You!” I shouted angrily, standing up. “It’s you!” The boy looked down at his forearm and frowned. 

“That’s not how I imagined it being said…” he muttered. 

“No, no, this can’t be,” I said, putting my head in my hands. I heard the footsteps of a librarian approaching me in the background of my sorrows. 

“Ads?” Jess asked, placing a hand gently on my arm. I shook my head vehemently. 

“I’m sorry,” I risked a glance to the boy. My soulmate. “I have to go.” Jess nodded slowly as I picked up my bag without bothering to store the notebooks strewn across the table and half-ran out of the library. 

I needed to breathe. 

“Addie?” I heard Jess ask from behind me. I turned and smiled as she squeezed my hand tightly.

“I’m alrigh’ Jess.” My accent was stronger when I was upset, which Jess knew and was the reason I couldn’t properly lie to her. 

“Tha’s your  _ soulmate  _ though, Ads.” Jess said, nodding her head to the doors of the library. “You going to jus’ leave em’?” I looked down guiltily. 

“But you don’t know what ‘ey’ve done to my life, Jess. I practically spoiled everythin’ for the whole world when I was born. And it’s ‘cause a im’.” I exclaimed. Jess nodded slowly. 

“Alrigh’, I get it. But you can’t jus’ leave em’ like that.” She said. I grimaced begrudgingly.

“Jess, I…” I sighed. “I’ll find em’ tomorrow, when I’ve calmed down a bit.” Jess smiled.

“Good.” She said affirmingly, letting me know that if I didn’t something drastic would happen. “Now,” she said, pulling on her jacket. It was cold in Boston today (although the locals informed us that it was warm for the end of November). “I’ve got soup cooking back at the dorm.” I smiled. 

Jess, more than anything, was not only a good friend, but an amazing cook. I was grateful when we met that I wouldn’t be spending my college years in America eating 50 cent packets of ramen noodles the whole time. 

Jess and I walked away from the library, leaving behind my worries about my soulmate. 

We came to a street crossing crowded with people. Jess stayed close to me, trying to stay together. It was easy to get lost in a strange city, even though we’d been there for three months already. 

The two of us were jostled to the back of the crowd as more people approached the crossing. Finally, the lights changed and people began moving across the street. As we were walking, someone pulled my bag off of my shoulder. 

“Hey!” I shouted when I noticed. Jess and I were almost across the street, the lamppost-timer ticking downwards. The man who’d taken my bag was sprinting back across the street. 

I took off after him, ignoring the passing cars. 

“Addie!” Jess shouted from behind me, swept away by the flood of people. Her call made me look up, and that’s when I saw it: a 18-wheeler headed straight for me. 

I froze, every muscle in my body ready to run but unwilling to.

_ Run, idiot,  _ I thought, but my body resisted. 

Was this the end? Was this how I die, sprawled across the street, thousands of miles from home?

The 18-wheeler sped towards me as I shut my eyes, ready for what was coming. Someone on the street screamed, and someone else gave a whoop-- was this how Americans thought of my death?-- when I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. 

I hastily opened my eyes to see Boston bellow me, and… a person hold me. They wore a red and blue suit, their face masked. 

“What the fresh hell….” I muttered. My savior looked at my, and I sensed confusion below the mask. I looked up to see that they were flying-- no,  _ swinging--  _ me around downtown Boston. The person shot webs and webs of a spider-like fluid out of their hands as we swung from building to building. 

We stopped at a rooftop I didn’t recognize. The Spider-Person set me down gently and stood awkwardly. 

“Who i’ God’s name are you?” I asked, perplexed. The masked person looked more complex than me. 

“Me?” The voice was definitely male, and it sounded young; almost squeaky. He sounded about my age. 

“Yes, you. Is there anyone else on this rooftop?” I shot, flabbergasted and frustrated. 

“You’re British,” The boy stated.    
“You’re a masked man who shoots webs from ‘is ‘ands tha’ saved me from dying,”

“Oh, sorry.” The boy cleared his throat. “I’m Pe- I’m Spiderman.” He quickly corrected himself from whatever he intended to say first. 

“Spiderman?” Wasn’t that that weird kid in New York? Why was he in Boston? 

“Anyway, um,” The boy rubbed his head. “I guess I’ll take you to your dorm? I mean--” He laughed awkwardly. “Assuming you’re a student at the college.” I nodded curtly. 

“I am.” The boy’s mask moved in a movement that seemed like he was smiling. 

Something inside kind of… tingled. 

“Which dorm?” He asked. I cleared my throat. 

“Um, yeah, uh…” I racked my brain. Which one was it? Had I noticed this boy’s  _ arms?  _ God, I wish  _ he  _ were my soulmate. “McCormick.” I said finally, dragging my mind out of the gutter. 

“Alright.” The boy said. He took a step forward. “May I?” He asked, motioning to put his hands around me once more. I nodded and he did, picking me up off the ground and swinging off the building. 

Five minutes later, he landed and took his arms off of me. I opened my eyes (which had been squeezed tightly shut due to my fear of heights) to see McCormick dorm in front of me. 

“Um, I’ll be going now, I guess.” The boy said. I turned just in time to see him swing off again. 

“Addie!” I heard Jess shout from behind me. I turned as she wrapped me in a tight hug. 

“I’m alrigh’, Jess.” I reassured her. She pulled away and looked me up and down. 

“Ads, you go’ saved by  _ Spi’erman! _ ” Jess exclaimed. “You’re the lu’iest girl on campus.” She said. 

“I…” My mind trailed off. Was I truly the luckiest girl on campus? I mean, I almost  _ died.  _ “I guess I am?” I said it as more of a question. Was I, really? 

My mind drifted back to the scrawny kid in the library. My  _ soulmate.  _

The words tattooed on my skin seemed to burn. 

Was I the luckiest girl?

No, I most certainly wasn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not good at writing accents. 
> 
> my love, 
> 
> cherry carmex


	3. Part 1.2- Coffee Beats But Stars Shine

The next day, Jess sent me out on my quest to find my soulmate again. I begrudgingly went, but not after protesting that I’d almost died the day before. 

Jess made me go anyways. 

But I didn’t find my soulmate, not in Barker Library, not in any dorms I could enter, and not in any of my classes. He was nowhere to be found. 

I thought none of it, as perhaps they might be out for the holidays, or just busy. It was college, after all. 

Jess, on the other hand, was extremely worried. 

“Wha’ if you scared em’ off?” She asked. I shook my head. 

“Stop worrying,” I reassured. “I’m fine, you’re fine,  _ he’s  _ fine.” 

Jess still persisted, checking around the dining hall at every meal just in case. 

It was another three days before I thought of my missing soulmate again. Jess and I sat at Bosworth's Cafe, a cafe off of campus. We were both sitting on our phones, two cups of tea between us when my soulmate walked up to us. 

“Mind if I sit here?” He asked, clearing his throat a little. I glared at him, but Jess smiled warmly. It was odd, almost like I recognized his voice a bit. 

“Of course.” She answered. The boy exhaled deeply and sat down across from me. “I didn’t catch your name,” Jess said. The boy looked up. 

“Oh,” He coughed. “It’s Peter. I’m, uh, Peter Parker.” He shrugged. 

So, that was the name of my life-wrecking soulmate. 

“Well, I’m Jess, and this is Addie,” Jess explained. I forced myself a grim smile. 

“Are you two exchange students?” Peter asked.

“Yeah,” I answered, nodding. “I’m from Sheffield and Jess is from Motherwell.” Peter nodded. 

“I’m from Queens.” He explained. Jess laughed. 

“I’ve no idea where tha’ is.” She said. I rolled my eyes. This small talk was boring me. 

“What’s your major?” Peter asked. 

“Aerospace engineering,” I answered quickly, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. “Yours?” Peter coughed again. 

“Erm… web design.” He laughed a little. 

“I have a feeling there’s an inside joke behind that,” I presumed. Peter nodded. 

“You have  _ no  _ idea.” He replied. Peter’s brown eyes glittered with a secret that I was dying to know. (Well, I shouldn’t say dying after that incident with the 18-wheeler.) 

I should mention at this point that Peter, by all definition, was adorable. His face that smiled like it was smashed into a pillow? His brown freckled eyes and perfect brunette hair? And, um, his  _ other  _ features…. 

He was like the perfect Peter Kavinsky. If my soulmate mark were anything different (except maybe “I can’t believe Dobby dies,”), I would’ve kissed him hard right there in the library. 

But my soulmate mark wasn’t different. It was something awful that had caused me so much pain in my life. I’d lost friends, people who shouted at me on the street for spoiling the sixth book, even a  _ lawsuit  _ from Warner Brothers when I was six and my mom posted a picture of me on FaceBook. 

But Peter would never understand that. He’d never know what I’d gone through, how much pain I’d felt. He’d probably never lost a thing in his life. He probably had a rich white mommy and daddy back home who could afford his schooling just fine. He wasn’t like me, who didn’t have anything to ride off but the blood, sweat, and tears I’d shed to get here. 

“An internship with  _ Tony Stark _ ?! Tha’s so cool.” Jess exclaimed. My thoughts had blocked out part of their conversation. 

“Yeah,” Peter said sheepishly like he was trying to hide something. “He’s helping my Aunt May pay for tuition here. He’s actually one of the only reasons I can afford to go here.” My heart dropped. 

I was wrong. 

_ Very  _ wrong. 

Not only was Peter most likely an orphan or foster kid if he lived with his aunt, but he was also probably poor, too. He had nothing but his brain to live off of. 

This is why I shouldn’t make assumptions. 

Angry at myself, I stood up from the table. 

“I’m going back to the dorm,” I announced. Jess shot me a concerned look. “I guess I’ll see you around, Peter,” I said, waving a quick goodbye to Jess. 

I couldn’t look Peter in the eye. 

 

***

 

That night, there was a knock at my door. I woke up to the sound and checked the clock. It was around 11 pm, which made me suspicious. Cautiously, I put on a robe and looked through the door’s peephole. 

It was that adorable masked maniac, Spider-Man.

What was he doing at my door, at 11 pm? 

This wasn’t creepy at all.

Reluctantly, I opened the door. Spider-Man stood there, bouncing on his heels a little. 

“Hi,” He said, his voice muffled. 

“Hi?” I answered. “What are you doing here? It’s the middle to the night. In a girl’s dorm.” Spider-Man looked down. 

“I wanted to talk.” He explained. I glanced back at Jess, who was asleep and nodded. 

“Alright,” I said, closing the door behind me. The two of us stood in the hallway, awfully close to each other. “Shoot,” I said. 

“Yeah, so…” Spider-Man scratched his head. “Mind if we go outside?” 

A masked man wanted to ‘talk’ to me outside in the middle of the night. 

Nope, not doing that. 

“No, thanks,” I said, turning to fiddle with the door’s lock. 

“Oh, lord, that probably sounded  _ really  _ creepy, didn’t it?” Spider-Man groaned. That was funny, his voice was oddly recognizable. I turned around slowly, squinting. 

“.... Yes. It was.” Spider-Man shrugged hard under the mask. 

“Well, I wanted to ask you…” I could feel him cringing from embarrassment from four feet away. “Did you wanna, would you maybe, uh, look at the stars with me? On the roof?” 

Wait, what? Hold. The. Phone. (That’s an American, phrase, right?) 

Did Spider-Man, the masked New Yorker who saved me from dying four days ago just ask me on a  _ date?  _ To the  _ roof of my dorm?  _ At 11 pm? 

Well, isn’t this just wizard!

“Um,” I shut my eyes for a moment. Did I want to? Yes. Was it safe? Probably not. But, on the other hand, if Spider-Man wanted to hurt me, he would have pushed me off the building four days ago. Or dropped me. Or not even save me in the first place. “Sure?” I answered. 

Spider-Man’s face light up. Well, at least I hope it did, under that mask. 

Jess and I live on the sixth floor, so that left two floors to go up in the elevator. Spider-Man and I stood awkwardly in the elevator, him leaning against the wall, me fondling the inside of my robe’s pockets. 

When we stepped outside to the chilly Pre-December air, I was instantly glad for the robe and fleece pajamas I had on underneath it. I still shivered a bit, but Spider-Man seemed fine. 

“How are you not cold?” I asked quietly. Spider-Man looked over to me from where he was watching the stars. 

“Stark suit’s got a built-in heater.” He motioned to his suit. 

“Stark? Like, Stark Industries?” I asked. Spider-Man nodded. “That’s… wow.” I blew out a puff of air and shivered again. 

“May I?” Spider-Man asked quietly. I looked over as he held out his hands. “They’re warm.” He explained. I nodded and gently put my hands in his. True to his word, his hands were emulating warmth from the suit. 

“Thank you,” I said gingerly. This conversation was like walking through a minefield. It was not the time for romantic interests when I had my soulmate dilemma to figure out and what with finals speeding towards me. (I really shouldn’t describe it like that, after I almost died, but let me have my fun.) 

“Do you want to play 20 questions?” Spider-Man asked suddenly, breaking the silence between us. “Or maybe like 5 **,** since it’s late?” I nodded slowly. 

“You go first,” I instructed. Spider-Man nodded, going quiet for a second. 

“Alright,” I could see his eyebrows knit under the mask. “Have you met your soulmate?” He asked. I nodded slowly. 

“Yeah,” I muttered grimly. Then, looking up, “The same question back at you.” Spider-Man took a second. I’m not surprised. Soulmates are a touchy subject for some. 

“Yes.” He answered. “Any plan on staying with them?” 

That made me think. Did I? I wasn’t quite sure yet. I’d only just met Peter. 

But after all that he’d done to my life…?

“I’m not sure yet,” I answered. I was kind of ready to be done with soulmates. “Why the mask?” I asked suddenly before I could stop myself. 

Spider-Man was quiet. 

“What I meant, was, that the world knows Steve Rogers is Captain America, Tony Stark is Iron Man, James Barnes is the Winter Soldier, you get the point. They all wear masks, but we know who they are.” I paused, breathing quietly, hightendly aware of Spider-Man’s hands on mine. “But why do you wear a mask? Why do you hide your identity?”

Spider-Man’s weight shifted. “I’m not sure.” He answered after a long dose of silence. 

“Oh,” I breathed. 

“But,” Spider-Man’s words were just barely above a whisper. The air was crackling with an invisible electricity. “I can do this.” He slowly lifted his mask halfway above his face, still concealing everything above his nose. 

From the small part of what I could see of his face, he was young. His cheeks were flushed and his nose was soft. His lips were a soft pink, perfectly angled and sharp. 

He was beautiful. 

Slowly, I removed my hand from his and gently touched his cheek. Spider-Man lifted his hand to mine and pressed it into his cheek, leaning into my touch. 

My chest went hot with something I didn’t know I had. Something in me stirred. 

I  _ really  _ wanted to kiss him. 

_ You have a soulmate.  _ The thought fluttered distantly in my head.  **_He_ ** _ has a soulmate.  _ It continued. 

“We should go inside,” Spider-Man whispered, jarring me out of my thoughts. 

“Yeah,” I breathed, part a sigh of relief and part sigh of disappointment.

Spider-Man pulled the mask back down on his face and took my hand gingerly. 

It was still warm. 

Like some part of a dream, he held it throughout the elevator ride and the walk back to my dorm room. When I motioned for my room, he stayed as I opened the lock. 

“Well, this is goodbye, I guess,” I said, turning. I could see him smile behind the mask, which made me think of his utterly perfect lips again. 

Ugh. He was  _ so  _ beautiful. 

“Goodnight,” Spider-Man murmured, squeezing my hand once again. 

I turned and opened my door, stepping into my dorm. 

I leaned against the door until I heard his footsteps pad away. 

“So,” Jess said, turning the overhead light on once he had gone. I winced from the brightness. “How was your date with Spider-Man?” 


	4. Part 1.3- Tales of A Hopeless Romantic

I cleared my throat. “What do you mean, ‘date with Spider-Man.’?” Jess laughed.

“I heard you leave,” She tossed a pillow at me and beckoned me over. “Now, spill.” I obliged and sat next to her on my bed. 

“Well, we were on the roof,” I explained. Jess nodded. 

“And?” She asked. “What else?” I laughed a little. 

“He held my hand for heat because his  _ Stark Industries  _ suit had a heater and it was cold.” My cheeks flushed at the memory. “And then, we played 20 questions. I asked about why he wore a mask, and he lifted it up.” Jess gasped. 

“ _ What does he look like?! _ ” She said, rushed. I shrugged. 

“He only pulled off half. I only saw his mouth.” I paused again, smiling at the memory of his face. “But he’s  _ beautiful,  _ Jess. Absolutely perfect. I put my hand on his cheek and him… he put his hand on mine…” I drifted off, still on a high from the feeling of his skin on mine. 

“Wow,” Jess breathed. “Did you kiss him?” She asked. I shook my head fast. 

“He has a soulmate! I have a soulmate!” I explained, mortified. Jess rolled her eyes. 

“So? That never stopped me before. You don’t have to stay with your soulmate, it’s just… suggested. More of a guideline, really.” She rambled. 

“Guidelines are meant to be followed, Jess,” I grumbled. 

“Since when did you become a rule-- or, guideline-- follower?” Jess asked. I dropped my head into my hands. 

“Since I found out my life-crushing soulmate has to compete with the perfect boy who saved my life.” I groaned, laying down. “When did my life become a soap opera?” I asked no one in particular. 

“When you got a crush on Spider-Man,” Jess teased, poking my side. I threw a pillow at her and sat up. 

“I do not!” I said indignantly. Jess smirked, standing up. 

“That much confirms it,” She replied. 

“But he’s… a  _ superhero  _ and I’ll be going back to Sheffield in seven months! And… I’m me, and he knows  _ Tony Stark,  _ and….” I stopped. Spider-Man was perfect. I was British. 

“Ads, you can’t think about that stuff! Live in the moment; shake everything up a bit.” Jess urged. I rolled my eyes. 

“Tell that to Mr. Perfect,” I groaned. It was Jess’ turn to roll her eyes. 

“Who, Peter? Your adorable soulmate who’s so utterly into you, and who you keep waving away like he’s garbage on the street?” Jess muttered. 

“I do not!” I protested. Jess shook her head and sat down on her bed. 

“You do!” She answered. 

“Well, he shouldn’t just… he shouldn't have ruined my life! He shouldn't have caused me to be shunned for most of my life! To be shut out, cast away. If anything, he deserves it.” I exclaimed. Jess shook her head once more. 

“He doesn’t deserve it, Addie. Did you hear him in the coffee shop today? He’s barely gettin’ by, just like you do.” Jess said softly. 

“At least he’s got Tony Stark going for him,” I grumbled. Jess’ eyebrows shot up. 

“Tony Stark? An internship, right?” She asked. I nodded slowly, confused. 

“Right,” I answered slowly. 

“Huh,” Jess said to herself. “Funny,” 

“What’s funny?” I asked. Jess smirked. 

“Talk to Peter and you’ll find out,” She said. I shook my head. 

“That’s blackmail!” I protested. Jess continued her smirk. 

“No, it’s not, and it’s called accepting someone even though they’ve made mistakes in the past.” Jess looked at me pointedly. “Now, bed. You’ve got a meeting with Peter at 9 tomorrow at Bothworth’s.”

“What, that’s not fair!” I exclaimed, but Jess turned off a lamp and the room was plunged into darkness. 

It wasn’t long before I fell asleep, thinking of a certain someone. 

  
  


***

 

Jess practically dragged me out of bed the next morning as I protested and argued. 

“Ads! We agreed on this last night!” She groaned. 

“No,  _ you  _ agreed on this!” I exclaimed. Jess glared at me. 

“I told Peter we’d meet at Bothworth’s in 30 minutes! You slept through two alarms!” She explained, pushing me towards the bathroom. 

“What?!” I exclaimed as Jess closed the door to the bathroom behind me. 

Well, there go my plans for an easy morning. 

While I waited for the shower to heat up, I put on a playlist from  _ Spotify  _ Jess had sent me. I stepped lightly into the shower as Bing Crosby crooned to  _ It’s Beginning to look a Lot Like Christmas.  _

What can I say, I’m a nut for the classics. 

The warm water fell in pools at my feet as it cascaded over my body. I thought of Spider-Man, that mysterious masked boy who’d saved me not so long ago and… it was strange. 

Somewhat, somehow, I felt utterly attracted to him. And yet, something was holding me back, and I couldn’t quite put a finger on what it was. 

“Addie!” Jess shouted over the music. “15 minutes!” 

I cursed and turned off the water, wrapping myself in a towel as I stepped out of the shower. I left the steamy bathroom as Jess tossed me clothes. I pulled the on without thinking, only pausing to look in the mirror when I was done. 

“Here,” Jess said, passing my a hat. I put it on my head and pulled on a pair of boots. Jess tossed me my coat as held open the door for me. I stepped out of our dorm and into the harsh cold of the hall, heading towards the harsher cold of the Pre-December air. 

When we got outside, we saw that it had snowed lightly overnight. 

“Wow,” I breathed, the hot air fogging up my vision. It was almost magical, the way the snow flurried to the ground and blanketed the campus like an angelic sheet. 

It wasn’t far to Bothworth’s, part of the reason Jess and I frequented it so often, but it was just far enough that by the time we reached the little cafe, I was shivering. 

I wished so dearly for Spider-Man’s warm hands around mine again. 

“Jess!” Exclaimed a voice I didn’t recognize. Jess ran up and embraced a student I hadn’t seen before. 

“It’s wonderful to see you,” Jess said. 

“Who’s this?” I asked, curious. Jess turned back to me and smiled. 

“This is Morgan, Ads,” Jess said, and Morgan smiled at me. “They’re  I shook their hand, taking in the newcomer’s appearance. 

They were tall, with curly shoulder-length hair and drastically green eyes. 

“What about Peter?” I asked, confused, and yet somewhat relieved. Jess smirked. 

“Double date,” She shrugged and sat down with Morgan. I blanched a little. 

“ _ Date?”  _ I asked, incredulous. “You never said anything about a date!” Jess motioned me to a seat next to Morgan. 

“I never said that it wasn’t,” Jess explained. I sat down begrudgingly next to Morgan.

“One day, Jess Fisher, I am  _ so  _ getting back at you,” I muttered. Next to me, Morgan stifled a laugh. I had a slight feeling that they were in on this as well. 

“Jess, Morgan, hey!” I heard a familiar voice exclaim from above me. I nearly groaned. “Addie,” Peter said gently. Looking up, I forced a smile on my face. 

“Peter,” I greeted through gritted teeth. “Why don’t you sit down?” Peter sat down next to me quickly. 

At least someone was excited. 

“So, how have you been, Addie?” Peter asked. “Since the last time I saw you. Which was yesterday,,” he added hastily. I shrugged. 

“Fine,” I answered. Peter looked pained. 

“Just… fine?” He grimaced. Jess coughed. Morgan stifled another laugh. 

“How have you been, Peter?” Jess asked. Peter’s bright smile returned. 

“Good, actually!” He exclaimed. 

_ “Just bloody peachy, _ ” I muttered under my breath. Peter gave a small snort. 

Did he just hear me? That was… odd. Something is off here. 

“The snow is lovely this time of year, isn’t it?” Jess asked, shooting me a warning look from across the table, telling me I’d better play along.

“Yeah,” I answered. “Is there much snow where you come from, Peter?” I asked. Peter shrugged.

“It’s usually in much larger quantities than this,” He said, motioning his hand to the window where flurries were arranging themselves in intricate patterns. 

“Where is Queens?” I asked. Morgan laughed. 

“You’re dumb as a doornail, sometimes, Addie,” They laughed again. “But you’re British, so I guess we can forgive you,”

“Manhattan,” Peter explained. Jess looked up suddenly. 

“You’re from Manhattan? Like, New York City?” She asked. Peter shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Yeah,” He answered. 

“Have you ever seen Spider-Man?” Jess pressed. Peter shrugged once more. 

“Not really. On the news, yes, but in real life, that would be a no,” Peter explained. “Thankfully,” He added. 

Jess fell into a thoughtful silence, and I fell into an uncomfortable one. 

“This is utterly awkward,” Morgan said as they got up from the table. Jess got up and followed Morgan, leaving me alone with Peter. 

“Where are they going?” Peter asked. I shrugged. 

“I’ve no idea,” I answered. Peter cleared his throat. 

“Well, in that case, uh,” He coughed. “I want to apologize. For everything I inadvertently put you through, and, uh, for... everything, I guess?” He rambled. 

“It’s fine,” I lied, eager to change the subject. 

“Really?” Asked Peter, astonished. 

“Yes, Peter,” the word tasted odd on my tongue. Peter smiled.

“That’s… that’s wonderful,” I forced a smile to match Peter’s. 

“I guess it is,” In a way, Peter was sort of adorable, in a twisted sort of sense. 

But, I mean, I couldn’t  _ like  _ him, right?

_ Right?  _

  
  


***

  
  


Hours later, Jess and I sat studying when a knock sounded at the door. 

“I’ll get it,” I sighed, getting up and stretching out my legs. 

I unlocked the door to see Spider-Man standing there once again. 

“Hey,” He said awkwardly. 

“Hey…” I responded. 

“So, um…?” Spider-Man scratched his head. 

“Roof?” I asked, sensing the odd tension between us. He nodded. 

“Be back in a bit, Jess!” I called as I closed the door, grabbing my jacket off the hanger by the door. I wasn’t in the mood to shiver through my time with the mysterious hero. 

I gently took Spider-Man’s hand as we walked down the hall. 

“How’ve you been?” He whispered as we entered the elevator. “Since last night, I guess.” There was a strange familiarity to the sentence like I’d almost heard it before. 

“Eh,” I answered, shrugging. “You?” 

“Same, I guess,” Spider-Man answered. The elevator dinged, and we exited onto the roof. The stars were bright with the freshness of a new night. The snow had stopped falling hours ago, but there was still an angelic blanket that dusted the roof. We made a tiny  _ crunch  _ with each step we took. 

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” Spider-Man broke the comfortable silence between us. 

“Yeah,” I agreed. 

“You know what else is beautiful?” He asked. I laughed to myself. Was he  _ really  _ this cheezy? 

“I dare even ask,” I smiled. 

“You,” Spider-Man said, taking my hands once more. I blushed, even though the compliment was stereotypical and overused. 

It still felt, well, nice. 

“What is it about you?” I asked him. Spider-Man put his gloved hand on my cheek. Slowly, I reached up and lifted his mask up, no higher than the night before. He showed no protest, so I placed my hand on his cheek. Again, he pressed his skin into mine. 

We stood like that, still, for a lifetime. Perfectly still. 

Then, I brought my lips to his and kissed him. 

His lips were as perfect on mine as they were from afar. 

He ran his hands through my hair and pulled me closer to him. I slid my body against him as he kissed me harder. 

_ Soulmate. You, Peter. Him, someone else.  _ My mind screamed. 

No, I wanted this. I wanted him. 

_ A masked boy? Just because he saved your life doesn’t mean he’s your savior.  _ My brain protested. 

Suddenly, I pulled away. 

I was right. 

“I’m sorry, I…” I turned and ran for the stairs. 

“Wait, Addie!” Spider-Man shouted. I turned. 

“What?” I shouted back, hot tears stinging my face. 

“Don’t go,” Spider-Man pleaded. I shook my head painfully. 

“Why?” I asked. “You have a soulmate who’s not me, I have a soulmate who’s not you, what more do you need?” 

Spider-Man was still. 

“I should’ve told you this before.” He said quietly, walked towards me. 

My hearts skipped a beat as he moved to remove his mask fully. He pulled it off of his face with one swift motion, leaving me breathless and shocked. 

It was  _ Peter.  _

But that means…. 

“Oh my God!” I said. “You’re Peter! Peter’s you!” I squealed, suddenly elated. “So that means…” I pulled up my sleeve to reveal the words tattooed onto my skin. 

_ I can’t believe Dumbledore dies. _

Peter did the same with his suit, revealing his own words.

_ You! It’s you! _

I traced my finger along Peter’s arm. He slowly lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. A beat passed. 

He crashed his lips back into mine, pulling me to him, his hands dancing in my hair. He pulled away slowly after a moment, biting my lower lip gently. 

“You’re going to get…” I trailed off as Peter continued playing with my hair. 

“There’s a lot more where that came from,” He stated, looking me in the eyes. I gulped and nodded. 

“Show me.” I dared him. 

Peter pulled me closer and lifted me up gently as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He sat down on the bench, pressing the small of my back to him. Meanwhile, he traced his lips against my collarbone, nipping and placing small kisses. 

“You’re going to leave a mark,” I warned between small gasps. Peter looked at me again, his eyes glittering mischievously. 

“I know,” He shrugged and went back to his work, moving back up to my mouth to kiss me there. I felt him shudder as I began mapping out his mouth with my tongue. 

It felt good to control, to have this… power over him. To know everything I did to him, after all it did to me. 

Peter stopped after a while, staring dreamily up into my face. 

“What?” I laughed, tugging as his brown curls. 

“I just wanted to see your beautiful face,” Peter answered. I smiled and kissed his nose. 

A small beeping noise sounded, and I jumped a bit. Peter smiled bigger. 

“It’s December 1st,” He said. I looked down at my watch. 

_ 12:01 am.  _

“You know what that means,” Peter continued. 

“What is that?” I asked, intrigued. 

“ _ I don’t want a lot for Christmas,”  _ Peter sang, entirely off-key. “ _ There is just one thing I need,”  _ He continued. 

“No!” I laughed. Peter smirked and kissed me hard. 

“I will listen to you sing a thousand times over if it means this every time,” I breathed. Peter pulled my hair back and started kissing my neck again. 

“Really?” He murmured. I hummed in response. “You might just have to stand by that,” 

“If it means this, absolutely,” I gasped as Peter began making most definite evidence of what we were doing by my ear. 

“You like that?” Peter asked as he chose another spot on my neck. I groaned. 

“Peter…” I muttered. I shivered a bit, and Peter stopped. 

“Are you cold?” He asked, suddenly concerned. I nodded. 

“A bit,” I answered. Peter wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into the crook of his neck. 

I smiled, breathing in the warmth of him. It felt comfortable. 

It felt like home. 

“Addie?” Peter asked. I gasped suddenly.

I was making a mistake. 

I’d broken a promise. 

A promise I’d make long ago, but a promise nonetheless. 

A promise I’d once wanted everything to do with, but now… 

Now I wanted nothing of it. 

Because that promise would be losing Peter. 

But by not upholding it, it would mean the loss of everything I’d known before. 

This is where things get interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends part one! 
> 
> I'm planning on having three parts for this series, with each part consisting of a prologue and three chapters. How does that sound? 
> 
> Did you see the trailer for A4 yet?! I'm so excited. I'm loving the name, all though pretty much all of us called it like six months ago. 
> 
> Avengers: Endgame. Sounds official. I might make an epilogue to Infinity and call it that. 
> 
> SPEAKING OF INFINITY! That's my next project! Now that I've at least gotten substantial parts of ICBDD (this fic) done, I'm starting up Infinity again! If you haven't checked it out yet, it's pretty cool. Go see what the fuss is about!
> 
> Finally, I have yet to have someone discuss with me about editing on Crossed. That's cool and all, but it would just be really nice if someone would help me because it's a huge undertaking. 
> 
> vvvv PLEASE READ!! vvvv
> 
> Also, if you would please, please, please critique and start commenting under my works! I love hearing from you guys, it makes my whole day. It could literally be anything! From "Hey, you spelled *word* wrong!" or, "I'm really enjoying this!" Whatever! I would just love to be hearing what you guys think more often. It's very difficult to write to an audience that doesn't even seem very interested whatsoever. So, from now on and in the future, if you guys would just, like, comment on what you thought on the chapter, whatever it is, that would be awesome. 
> 
> Thanks. 
> 
> Anyways, that's all for now, and I'll see you over in Infinity!
> 
> my love, 
> 
> -cherry carmex


	5. Part 2- The Middle

Everyone on planet Earth has a soulmate. You can’t be born without one. Some have multiple, and some choose not to stay with theirs. Some soulmates die. But everyone on Earth has a soulmate. 

Every person also has a soulmate mark. On each person’s forearm, from birth to death, are the first words you hear your soulmate say to you. Some are lucky— they get things like names or specific times and dates, but others get nothing but a vague statement. But every person has a soulmate mark. 

That, unfortunately, includes Addie Salem.

Now, Addie Salem had once made a promise to herself. She swore she would never find a way to love her soulmate; that she would never be with them. 

That was, until, Addie forgot. 

Everyone on planet Earth can make a soulmate swear. Somewhat like a vow that you cannot break, there is only one way a soulmate swear cannot be broken. It can be anything related to your soulmate; whether to swear to stay with them or find them or to forget about them. 

You can only make a soulmate swear once in your life. Some choose never to, some wish they could take their one chance back. But everyone can make a soulmate swear. 

That, unfortunately, was the swear that Addie Salem made to herself. When Addie begins to fall for her soulmate, she forgets the soulmate swear she made to herself so many years ago. 

Now, there is one way to get rid of a soulmate swear. You simply must rid yourself of the reason to need the swear in the first place. If one swears to stay together with their soulmate for fear of cheating, one must simply eradicate the fear of cheating. If one swears not to be with their soulmate, they must rid themselves of the reason for not wanting to be with them.

But Addie Salem’s soulmate mark was the reason she did not want to fall for her soulmate. 

“I can’t believe Dumbledore dies.” 

What a predicament this is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a good break! 
> 
> Happy holidays! If you celebrate Christmas, then Merry Christmas! If not, then I hope you have a good day anyways!
> 
> I know I haven't posted much lately, I just had a whirlwind last few weeks with finals and everything. I didn't go on break until the 22nd! I've been on break for two days now, woohoo! Hopefully, I'll get stuff done in the next two weeks and I'll be able to post it. I don't go back until January 8th, so we've got plenty of time. 
> 
> I have about 1/2 of chapter 11 of Infinity done, and about 1/3 of the edited version of Crossed chapter 2 done. 
> 
> Once again, if you'd like to help with the editing of Crossed that would be great, comment on Crossed, or on any of my works, or dm me at @avery.graced.niche on Instagram. 
> 
> I've mentioned this before, but if you have any thoughts at all regarding this fic (or anything, for that matter), comment below! I love hearing from you guys, even if it's not related to this at all!
> 
> Happy holidays, or have a great day. 
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> UPDATE: i've decided to do a little poll to see where people would like this story to go. you have two options (keep in mind these are not set in stone plot wise, just a vague outline);   
> OPTION ONE: Addie gets spider-man like powers and Peter looses them, and damsel in distress Peter gets saved by a masked stranger (this would keep the fic on the originally intended length track of 12 chapters)
> 
> OR
> 
> OPTION TWO: powers and such stay normal and it's just sappy relationship stuff (This would cause the fic to be slightly shorter than originally intended, maybe about 8-9)
> 
> let me know which one you'd like to see in the comments by commenting either OPTION ONE or OPTION TWO and giving me some feedback :) thanks 
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> my love and enjoy, 
> 
> cherrycarmex


	6. Part 2.1- Mistletoe? More Like Mr. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie and Peter get their holiday on.

It was officially December, and that's a fact no one can deny. The snow fell daily in little flurries of purity, and each and every boutique and cafe in Boston was decorated in holly and lights. Doors in the dorms were decorated in  _ Happy Holidays!  _ signs and mistletoe hung well, where you can’t see. 

Suffice to say, quite a few couples did try to stop. 

Peter and I walked arm and arm around campus between classes, a part of me desperately waiting to “accidentally” walk under some mistletoe myself. What can I say, the taste of Peter’s lips is just so  _ awfully  _ intoxicating. 

“Ads,” Peter called, drifting me away from my thoughts of him. 

“Hmm?” I asked, curious. Peter laughed, his breath turning into white fog. 

“I was  _ wondering _ what you wanted,” Peter explained. I shook my head. 

“For what?” I asked. Peter laughed again and shook his head. 

“Christmas, you idiot.” Peter nuzzled my neck, but I swatted him away. 

“I’m _your_ idiot,” I said. “And I didn’t think we were doing gifts.” Peter shrugged. 

“I mean if you’re not going to England…” he said. I bit my lip and frowned. The original plan had been to stay here, mostly because my parents couldn’t really afford the costly holiday airfare, and partly because it would be my first Christmas with Peter. But then, plans changed when Peter mentioned Tony’s private jet. (Or, jets, if we're being serious.) I’m just not totally comfortable with using Peter to get Tony freaking Stark’s stuff. 

“I don’t know, Peter,” I sighed, dropping his hand. “I miss my parents, but…” I looked up at his big brown eyes. “... you…” I managed. Peter bit his lip. 

He’s adorable when he does that. 

“What if I came with you?” Peter asked after a moment of pondering. 

“What?” I asked, confused. 

“What if I came with you to England?” Peter repeated. I frowned. 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea…” I scratched my head. It’s not that I didn’t  _ want  _ Peter at my house for the holidays, it was just that... 

“Is it your parents?” Peter asked. “I know they aren’t awfully well off, but if the name Stark intimidates them, I can ask Tony to tone the offer down a bit.” He offered. I smiled. 

Peter really did care. 

But I was going to have to tell him sooner or later, I guess. 

“Peter, I…” I sighed. Now or never, right? No time like the present. “Peter, my parents don’t know about you,” I explained. 

“You haven’t told them you met your soulmate?” Peter asked, frowning a little. 

“Yeah,” I grimaced. “But it’s not because of you! Well, it is you, but not like… you… personally? I guess?” I tried to explain, but ended up rambling. 

“Then what is it, Addie?” Peter sat down on a nearby bench and stared up at me with his brown eyes. He looked kind of heartbroken. 

“You know how,” I motioned to where my soulmate mark was on my forearm. Peter nodded. “And how it’s been… really problematic for me?” Peter nodded again. “My mum… she made me make a soulmate swear when I was younger. To make me… promise not to be with you.” The words felt like an ache in my chest. Peter was silent. 

“Is that all?” he said, his voice cracking when he finally spoke again. I nodded quickly and sat down next to him. 

“Yes.” I took Peter’s hand gently. 

“Addie, why didn’t you tell me?” Peter asked. I knew he was hurt, but what should I have done? Told him that night on the rooftop during us making out? 

“I’m sorry, Peter, it was so long ago, and I’d really hoped it faded by now since I’m not upset about the mark anymore!” I tried to explain. Peter looked over at me and saw how upset I was. He cupped my face gently with his hands and pressed his forehead to mine. 

“It’s alright, Ads. We’ll find out what to do about this. I’ll talk to Steve and ask him what he knows about soulmate swears.” Peter smiled and kissed my nose. 

“Steve?” I asked, smiling. 

“Steve Rogers,” Peter said nonchalantly. Oh. Duh, yeah. Never thought of that. (I have no idea who that is.) “That still leaves us with the Christmas predicament,” Peter said, interrupting my thoughts once more. 

“Jess and Morgan are going to Canada,” I said. “And I really want to see my parents again,” I said. “But I want to be with you, too,” Peter smiled and kissed my hair. 

“Why don’t you talk to your mom and just explain everything to her. Tell her I’m just your boyfriend, not your soulmate.” He pleaded. I smiled.

“You’d have to tread  _ very  _ lightly,” I warned. “And do  _ not  _ bring up my dad,” Peter inhaled deeply. “And never, ever, mention my soulmate mark.” I finished. Peter nodded and counted off on his fingers.

“Tread lightly, no dad, no soulmates.” He smiled at me again. Gosh, his big stupid beautiful smile. “I can do that, for you, Ads.” 

And to think I was once adamant about dropping this boy.

“Thanks, Peter.” I leaned into his chest and smiled. 

“What do I call your mom, though? Miss Salem?” Peter asked. I sat up. 

“She lost the name Salem when she and Dad divorced,” I explained. “Dad lives in Yorkshire now, so we can visit him when we’re there.” Peter smiled at this, I guess he liked how official I made the trip sound. I liked it too. “His last name is Salem, and I mostly keep it for spelling reasons.” 

“Oh?” Peter asked, intrigued. 

“Yeah, Mum doesn’t have the  _ best  _ last name to put on a roster,” I explained, laughing. 

“What is it?” Peter asked again. I shrugged. 

“Ezili. Calypso Ezili.” I answered. Peter’s mouth dropped wide. 

“ _ Oh, _ ” He breathed. 

“What?” I asked, confused. 

“Your mom, she’s just got an… interesting name.” Peter said slowly. I wasn’t convinced. 

“Is it something to do with-” I dropped my voice to a whisper, “ _ Spider-Man stuff?”  _ Peter shook his head quickly. 

“Oh, look at the time!” Peter said, checking his watch. “I’ve gotta go, I’ve got my business final in fifteen minutes!” I squeezed his hand. 

“You’ve got this, Peter,” I reassured. Peter stood up and kissed me quickly. 

“One more,” I whined, sticking out my bottom lip. Peter rolled his eyes and pulled my head closer to him (his super strength does come in handy, let me tell you. But I doubt you want to hear about that…) and kissed me harder than before. He broke away after only a few moments, leaving me wanting more again. 

“That’s all you get until later, I’m swamped all day,” He said, turning. I didn’t miss his smile, though. 

“Meanie!’ I shouted after him. He turned a corner and was gone. I sighed, turning around. I only had two more finals, one tomorrow and one the next day, so I had nothing to do. 

A gust of wind blew against my face, making me shiver. Tiny snowflakes fell around my nose, wetting my hair. I needed to get inside, fast. It was getting awfully cold without Peter here.

The best place to go was my dorm, since Jess was likely there, studying or packing for her trip with Morgan. It was just a short walk across campus. 

I walked into my dorm to see Jess packing, just as I had expected. 

“Hey,” She greeted when I walked in. 

“Hey!” I responded. 

“How was your walk with Peter?” She asked, ever the international correspondent on my love life. 

“Lovely,” I said. “How’s Morgan?” Jess’ eyes light up. 

“She’s wonderful, Addie. Just… perfect,” Jess sighed and sat down on her bed, next to her suitcase. “She smells like vanilla… and sometimes whiskey and her eyes are the bluest blue…” Jess trailed off. 

“I take it you’re staying, then?” I asked. Jess nodded fervently. 

“We’re leaving tomorrow, right after I finish my last final,” Jess informed me. Her voice was bright and carefree. “Are you staying here for the holidays?” She asked. I shook my head and smiled. 

“No, actually… Peter and I are going together.” I said gleefully. Jess raised an eyebrow. 

“You can’t suddenly afford two plane tickets, can you?” She wondered. 

“Actually, his Stark internship… well, he says it comes with benefits, I guess. Tony Stark is lending us a plane to fly to England.” I tried explaining. Jess snorted. 

“Stark internship? Must be some  _ benefits. _ ” She didn’t believe a word of it, but Peter and I had agreed to keep the whole Spider-Man thing in the dark. Not everyone and their mother needed to know that I was traipsing around Boston with my soulmate, who just happened to be a superhero. 

 

“Yes, they are,” I said. Jess shook her head and got up, rifling through her side of our shared closet. She held up a flannel button-up for me to see. 

“How does this look?” She asked. I shrugged and sat back on my bed. 

“Fine,” I answered, nonchalant. 

“Really fine? I mean, is it nice for Morgan, do you think?” Jess pressed. It was my turn to snort. 

“Jess, you useless lesbian! Morgan will like you in whatever you wear!” I exclaimed. 

“I am  _ not  _ a useless lesbian!” Jess protested, tossing the flannel onto her bed. “Morgan will tell you, I have  _ many  _ uses.” I coughed. 

“That’s… good to know,” I stated. 

“When do you and Peter leave?” Jess asked. 

“I dunno, actually. I guess he and I’ll have to finish up finals, and he’ll have to arrange the plane with Stark, so maybe a few days.” I answered. In truth, I really had no idea how our trip was going to work. 

“You have no idea, do you,” Jess said. I shook my head and laughed. Jess Fisher had a way of reading people, which I guess is why she pressured me to go out with Peter so much before I made the connection of him being Spider-Man. In fact, it made a lot of sense why Jess did the things she did. It wasn’t ulterior motives, per se, it was really more of what was in your best interest that she just happened to see at the time. 

In conclusion, Jess was an… interesting friend to have. 

My phone rang minutes later, and Peter’s name popped up on the screen. I answered it and smiled. We were meeting for dinner is what I told Jess as I left.

“Go get your mans,” she called out to me as I closed the door. 

That, I had every intention of doing. 

 

***

 

Three days later, I sat in Peter’s car as we drove down the driveway of the Avenger’s facility in New York. Peter and I had decided to road trip our way there, to “show me the country”-- making out in a car is fun--, and to “take the trip slow”-- more time for just the two of us before going to see my mum. 

Peter squeezed my hand as the car stopped. 

“Nothing to worry about, right?” I sighed. “Just a couple superhumans, no big deal,” I muttered. Peter snorted as we got out. 

Tony Stark stood waiting for us on the front lawn. He opened his arms wide when we approached. 

“Hey, kid,” He said smiling, in reference to Peter. He then turned his gaze upon me. I gulped. “And you must be the soulmate,” 

“This is Addie, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. Tony smiled warmly. 

“Nice to meet you, Addie.” I smiled back. 

“Thank you,” Truth be told, I was a little dumbstruck. Peter seemed so natural around Stark that it just seemed… unnatural. He was as different as he had been since I’d met him. But then Peter turned and smiled at me and he was back to the Old Peter I knew once again. 

“Why don’t we get Ms. Addie here acquainted with the others before I send you two off on your romantic Christmas journey,” Tony said, winking. 

The… others? 

Peter took my hand as we followed Tony into the complex. We entered a living-type room where most of the “others” sat. 

There was a redhead dressed in all black sitting with a man with a bow in his lap. The two were close, I could tell, and the redhead whispered something in the man’s ear as we entered. There was also a gigantic blonde man with a same-sized brunette man. The brunette had a dark metal arm. There was also another incredibly tall blonde, with different colored eyes (that was called heterochromia, right? Or a fake eye, perhaps?) and a red cape. His hair was cut badly, in a closely cropped style. And then, there was my hero, Dr. Bruce Banner. I’d always admired him (less for the poisoning yourself with gamma radiation side and more with the scientist side.), but to see him standing in front of me. 

“You’re--” I gasped, but Bruce sighed. 

“The Hulk, I kn--” I interrupted him this time. 

“The greatest scientist of our generation!” I exclaimed. Bruce stopped and gave a surprised smile. 

“And you are?” He asked warmly.

“This is Peter’s soulmate,” Tony said. I smiled. 

“Hi,” I waved a little. “I’m Addie.” I cringed on the inside. I must’ve sounded  _ so  _ stupid, 

“Where you from, kid?” One of the blonde men asked. 

“Sheffield,” I answered. “In England,” I quickly realized that not everyone knew where Sheffield was. 

“My dear Addie here and Peter are going to visit her family there for the holidays,” Tony said. “And I just thought I’d introduce her to you all before they left. After all,” Tony shot me a glance. “I assume she’ll be back here frequently.” 

Peter looked at me and smiled. 

“Anyways, you two ready?” Tony asked. I nodded, desperate to leave. 

Tony led Peter and I to a hangar outside, where he gave us our pick of private jets. There were ten in total, but Peter and I opted for the only one without Tony’s name emblazoned across the side.

“Suit yourself, kid,” Tony muttered as our pilot began clambering into the plane. 

Peter hauled our luggage onboard (super strength, it really  _ does  _ come in handy.) as I got myself situated. 

“Remember,” Tony said, giving us a final goodbye, “Have fun, be careful,” he smirked and nodded to a drawer which I could only presume had some form of sexual content in it, “And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” Peter said before Tony turned out the door. 

“You ready?” I asked as the plan began to fill with a familiar whir. Peter smiled and kissed me. 

“If I’m with you, I’m ready for anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek I know it's not really the holiday season anymore but this counts! Have some extra joy with this chapter :). 
> 
> There were a few name drops in this chapter that I would totally check out if I were you, just saying!
> 
> Also, apparently you write faster in comic sans? Like, if you change the font to comic sans you find more words and type faster? This chapter was written in two days and it normally takes me a week to finish.... and I wrote in in comic sans. I hate it. But I love it. 
> 
> AHH! This fic is also officially halfway done! I'm like... shook! I hope you guys are loving it. 
> 
> I've mentioned this before, but if you have any thoughts at all regarding this fic (or anything, for that matter), comment below! I love hearing from you guys, even if it's not related to this at all! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU START DOING THIS! Hearing from you guys just makes my day and helps me write more. When I don't hear from you, it kinda feels like no one is liking what I'm writing and it's hard to write something when no one likes it. So PLEASE, PLEASE start telling me your thoughts on it! I'm talking about all the constructive criticism, all the spelling errors, all the likes, all the dislikes, all of your questions... all of it. Don't hesitate. I WANT to hear from you. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE. I promise I'm not begging for likes, I just want to hear from my readers! I love you guys. 
> 
> Okay, rant over. 
> 
> 2.2 should be up sometime in the next few days. You've been warned. ;)
> 
> Hope you've had a marvel-ous 2018, and I hope I've made it just a little more amazing. 
> 
> my love, 
> 
> -cherrycarmex


	7. Part 2.2- Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's no place like home for the holidays. 
> 
> since I haven't updated since last year ;)

Some time later, after I’d fallen asleep multiple times (Peter is very good for snuggling) the plane landed in a familiar place. I peered out of the window onto the tarmac, where there were thankfully no reporters, to see the rolling green hills that waited for me. I couldn’t wait to show Peter everything, from the restaurants to the people to…  _ everything.  _

Unfortunately, it was about two in the morning, so that would have to wait. 

Peter smiled brightly as we collected our luggage. I had an inkling he was just as excited to be here as I was. 

“How are we supposed to get to your mom’s?” Peter asked after we had gotten off the plane. It was mostly empty in the airport, with it being two in the morning and far-ish from Christmas. 

“We could call an Uber to get to mum’s,” I said, reaching for my wallet and counting my money. “I should be able to afford it, I think,” Peter grabbed my hand away from the money. 

“Nonsense! Do you think the only thing Mr. Stark gave me was the plane?” He took out a wad of cash from his backpack and handed it to me. “We can call an uber. We can call ten ubers, if we want to!” He waved his hands and smiled. “Or, at least… I think we can.” 

This, guys, gals, and nonbinary pals is why I do very much believe that I am very deeply in love with Peter. We hadn’t specifically said it yet, although I do believe he plans to over this trip, it was moments like these that were just… perfect. And Peter, he was just  _ so utterly perfect _ . It’s not even the money aspect, it’s his willingness to help me and his understanding of my comfort zones. 

“Addie?” Peter’s voice snapped me out of my trance. “Ads?” He asked. I nodded.

“Uh, yeah?” I asked. “What was that?” Peter smirked. 

“Are we calling an Uber?” I nodded. “Mum can’t pick us up this late. She’s got a business thing tomorrow, I think.” Peter nodded and started typing away on his phone to get a taxi.

“Makes sense. Aunt May and I have the same problem.” He murmured. 

Not long after, a car pulled up and Peter and I got in. 

“404 Chelsea Road,” I instructed the driver. They nodded and the car began to lurch forward. 

“And so, the adventure begins,” Peter mumbled against me, his head buried in my shoulder.

“If you were going to go to sleep, you should’ve done so on the plane!” I laughed, shoving him off. 

“Hey! Not fair!” Peter said, laughing. “Besides, I’m hungry.” He groaned. 

“Want me to make a stop?” The uber driver asked. I thought for a moment. Peter and I had some spare time. 

“Yeah,” I nodded. “Livvy’s, please.” The driver nodded and turned onto a nearby street.

“What’s Livvy’s?” Peter asked. I shrugged. 

“You’ll see.” 

Not long after, the driver pulled into a parking lot. “Need me to wait?” The driver asked. I thought for a moment once more. 

“No,” I answered. “We can walk the rest of the way.” Peter took my hand and paid the driver. 

“Thank you,” He said as we got out. I shivered in the cold air. Clearly, I hadn’t thought the whole ‘walking home’ thing through. Nonetheless, Peter and I walked into the tiny creamery and embraced the warmer air. 

“Addie!” Exclaimed the women at the cash register. “You’re back, love!” I smiled and greeted the woman. Her name was Angela, and she’d been an old family friend of mine for years. Mum used to work here after she and Angela had gone to a local college together. 

“Hey, Angela,” I said as she wrapped me in a hug. When she released me, she looked at Peter. 

“Who’s this?” Angela asked. I smiled. 

“This is Peter. He’s my s-- boyfriend. He’s my boyfriend.” I explained, barely catching myself on the word soulmate. Because of how close she was to Mum, Angela couldn’t know about Peter being my soulmate any more than Mum could. 

“Nice to meet you,” Peter said, holding out his hand for Angela to shake. He’s ever the gentleman. 

“American?” Angela asked. I nodded. 

“I met him in one of my classes,” I explained, making up an explanation on the fly. “He knew my roommate, and she introduced me to him, and… the rest is history,” It wasn’t  _ totally  _ a lie, as I hated lying to Angela. It was more of… stretching the truth to be something else. 

“That’s lovely dear,” Angela said, squeezing my shoulder. “Now, what would you like? It’s on the house.” Peter began ordering as I stood back and watched the two worlds I’d held so separately for so long collide. 

“Orange Marmalade, Addie?” Angela asked. I nodded. 

“My favorite.” Angela handed me the cone. 

“He’s such a gentleman,” Angela sighed. “You’re lucky.” 

“I know,” I admired as I smiled. Peter sat by the window, licking his cone like a little puppy. 

“Met that soulmate of yours yet?” Angela asked, her tone darkening. I shook my head. 

“Nope,” I rolled up my sleeve to show the words tattooed on my forearm. 

“That’ll be the day, that’ll be the day,” Angela muttered as she busied herself with the cash register. I turned away from her once I was sure that our conversation was over and sat down by Peter. 

“So,” he said. “tell me more about your mom.” 

“Why didn’t you ask me on the plane?” I asked, impatient. Peter scoffed. 

“You were asleep!” he protested. I shrugged.

“Fair point. What do you want to know?” I asked. Peter smirked and took a bite of his ice cream. 

“Anything.” He instructed. I nodded. 

“Mum’s name is Calypso Ezili. She grew up in Haiti but moved to Bulgaria when she was 20 and met Dad there. She and Dad moved to England two years later. Coincidentally, they’re soulmates, which is another reason she and the term aren’t best of friends.” I paused to take a bite of my ice cream. “She had me when she was 26 and divorced Dad at 29. I’ve no idea why.” 

“You don’t know why they divorced?” Peter asked. I shook my head. 

“She never talks about it,” I answered. “Dad paid all the child support, I get to see him whenever I want, but I don’t think they’ve seen each other in years.” Peter nodded. 

“Which is why, lately, you’ve been in a bit of a financial dip.” He said. I nodded. 

“Now that I’m an adult, Mum doesn’t get the extra money. She has to go on long business trips sometimes to get bonuses and such.” I explained. Peter held my hand over the table. 

“You know, if you ever,  _ ever  _ need anything, I can always ask--” I cut him off. 

“I appreciate it, Peter, but I’ll be out of college in two years, and I will be able to fund for both Mum and me.” I murmured. “And besides, I could never take money from,” I stole a glance to Angela, who was still in the room. “your... Dad.” I winked so Peter would get that I really meant Tony Stark. Peter pursed his lips and nodded slowly. 

“Alright, just--” I stopped him again. 

“ _ No, _ ” I said firmly. Peter sighed and went back to his ice cream. I jumped as the clock struck three am, a cuckoo clock on the wall popping out. 

“Cassie’s going to be worried about you two if you don’t get home soon,” Angela called from across the little shop. I nodded in agreement and stood. 

“Who’s Cassie?” Peter asked. Angela and I laughed a little as he stood as well.

“Mum. It’s Angela’s nickname for her.” I explained. “In fact,” I added. “It’s where I get my name from. Dad wanted it to be Addison, but Mum said Addie sounded more like her.” Peter smirked. 

“Alright, let’s go then,  _ Addison. _ ” He said. I swatted him on the arm. “Ow!” He protested. I gave him a ‘I don’t believe that’ look. 

“Okay, I know for a  _ fact  _ that didn’t hurt,” I said as we walked out of the shop. 

“It’s fun to pretend like I can’t lift ten tons and rarely feel topical pain sometimes, Addie,” Peter said as he took my hand. 

“If you can lift ten tons, you don’t get to complain about walking home.” I scoffed. 

“That’s… fair.” He agreed. I smiled. 

“It’s just up this ridge,” I pointed to a small hill that my house sat on top of. Bellow lay a large field and forest that I couldn’t wait to take Peter exploring in. As we neared, I had to stop myself from running up the hill and into my home. Almost sensing my need, Peter bent down and kissed my forehead. 

“Just do it,” He whispered. I looked to him and smiled, then took off into the night. 

Feet slapping hard, familiar ground, the wind tugging my hair loose and arms pumping wildly at my sides, I felt… home. I felt as if nature herself had come to greet me, and it was kissing my whole body through the wind, the ground, and through the dew that formed on the grass. It felt… perfect. 

And then, I came to my home, and it was all over. Ecstatic, I turned to see Peter right behind me. 

“Ready?” I asked as my hand lifted to knock on the door. Peter nodded. 

“My middle name,” He said. I scoffed. 

“No, it’s not.” I laughed as I knocked on the door twice. The sound echoed through the night before hurried footsteps interrupted it. A fluttering, excited feeling erupted inside my chest as my mind raced. My Mum was on the other side of that door. My  _ home  _ was on the other side of that door. My whole  _ life  _ was there. And yet… something told me to stay outside. 

That thought was shoved down fast as Mum opened the door. 

We were silent for a moment, looking each other over. 

“I’m home!” I said quietly, smiling and waving my hands dramatically. Mum smiled and reached forward in a huge hug. This felt like home, in my Mum’s warm embrace, feeling her strong arms around me. 

“Hello, darling,” She whispered in her milky voice as she pulled back. “I’ve missed you,” she said. My heart melted. 

“I’ve missed you too, Momma.” I murmured, using my childhood name for her. Mum nodded and turned to Peter. 

“So,” She said, her voice serious. “the boyfriend.” She held her hand out to Peter. “As you assuredly know, I’m Addie’s Mum. You can call me whatever you want, Calypso, Miss Ezili, I don’t mind.” She smiled warmly, dropping her cold tone. 

“I’m Peter.” Peter held out his hand. “Wonderful to meet you. Your daughter, she’s such a wonderful person.” Peter was rambling. 

“I know. Just how I raised her to be.” Mum said, shooting me a wink. I smiled as Mum led Peter and I inside. 

“You’ll be staying in your room,” Mum called to me from the kitchen. Our house was small, nothing more than a two-story cottage, really, but it was homey. We had a decent kitchen, for European standards, a nice living room and bathroom on the first floor, and two bedrooms upstairs. We thankfully had two bathrooms upstairs as well. As I said, it wasn’t much, but it was home.

Peter came in through the door with his luggage seconds later (if he wants to brag about being able to lift ten tons, then he can carry the luggage, as far as I’m concerned.). 

“And Peter, you can stay with her, or out here on the couch. We don’t have a spare room, I’m afraid.” Mum explained. I swallowed hard. I hadn’t considered that. And Peter and I, we’d never… at least, we’d never officially stayed in the same house together before. 

“Addie and I can talk about it,” Peter said, sensing my distress. “I’ll go put our luggage in her room,” Peter looked to the stairs, slightly confused. 

“It’s up there, yes,” I helped. Peter nodded a silent thank-you and went up the stairs. 

“You two can stay up as long as you’d like, you know jet lag, and all,” Mum said from behind the kitchen counter. “But I’ve got to leave at seven for work.” I nodded and held her hands in mine. “I’ll be home by noon, so we can get lunch,” Mum added. “There’s breakfast food in the fridge if you get hungry.” She kept going. 

“Mum, it’s perfect,” I said, stopping her. “Just… wonderful.” I sighed, breathing in the sight of my home, and my Mum, once more. I looked Mum up and down once more, seeping in her form. Her skin was dark but lighter than mine. She was tall, with slender arms and full hips like me. Her hair was bouncy and curled, and when you got closer you could see little golden specks intertwined with the deep brown of her hair. 

I missed you,” Mum said, poking my ribs. “You’re so far away over there in  _ America. _ ” She and I laughed. We had similar laughs. Hers was more light, while mine was deeper and happier. But at the roots, we had the same, bright laugh. 

“We saw Angela on our way here,” I told Mum.

“Oh?” She asked. I nodded. 

“We stopped at Livvy’s for a bite. Both of us were hungry,” I explained. Mum nodded. 

“Was she well? I haven’t seen Angela in a while,” Mum wondered. 

“She was wonderful,” I answered. The sound of Peter’s footsteps from the stairs made me turn. 

“Well, I’m off to bed. I’ll see you two for lunch,” Mum said, kissing my cheek as goodnight. 

“So you then, Mum,” I called. Peter came to stand by me. 

“Where am I going to sleep?” He asked, hand sneaking around my shoulder. 

“You can sleep with me,” I answered. 

“You’re moving awfully fast with me, Miss Salem,” He sounded proper and gentleman-like. 

“You know what I mean,” I protested. Peter chuckled. “You can sleep on the floor in my room, or…” I pressed down the awful butterfly feeling that was creeping up in my chest, “in bed with me.” There it was, I said it.

“If… you’re comfortable with that,” Peter tread carefully. I nodded. 

“If I weren’t, I wouldn’t extend the invitation,” I stated, choosing my words carefully. 

“I’m really not tired right now, though,” I said, leading Peter to the living room couch. 

“Oh?” He said, raising an eyebrow. I kissed him lightly. 

“No, I’d rather stay up with you,’’ I said. Peter laughed and kissed me, deeper this time. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, politely requesting that I open my mouth wider. I did so, and Peter’s tongue began gracefully moving around my mouth, ever so often grazing my own. I pulled away, and Peter whined. 

“Shh, shh,” I whispered. “I just wanted to see your face,” I explained. Playing with his hair, I thought once again on how strange everything seemed. My two worlds, college, and home, had suddenly collided because of Peter, and I couldn’t be happier. 

But that nagging feeling in my gut resurfaced, a feeling that screamed to get out. Why? Everything was perfect, as long as Mum didn’t find out about Peter being my soulmate. That would never happen, right? 

Little did I know, that time was closer to me than Peter was now. 

“Addie?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah?” I answered, steading my voice. 

“I like your house,” He murmured into my shoulder. 

“Yeah,” I repeated.

No. 

Mum would  _ never  _ know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say here, except a few thank-yous to you guys!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commenting and giving kudos! I appreciate you guys so much! I'm loving your feedback and thoughts, and it warms my heart to see how much you guys enjoy this! 
> 
> That's really it for now. Hopefully, 2.3 will be posted shortly. Unfortunately, I go back to school next week, meaning writing time will be limited :( BUT! I'm not as swamped as I was in the Fall, so on the weekends, I can write (plus, like, who needs sleep? not me.) 
> 
> Hope you're having a great 2019, and I will see you in the next chapter. 
> 
> my love, 
> 
> \--cherrycarmex


	8. Part 2.3- I Soulmate Swear I am Up to No Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie and Peter fluff and freed time. 
> 
> I told you to look up Calypso. Did you?

I awoke with Peter on the couch next to me to the sound of a phone ringing. 

“Wha’s that?” I mumbled groggily as I sat up and looked around. The sun streamed in from outside the window, onto Peter’s sleeping form. There were cups of coffee stacked neatly on the table in front of us, and pillows scattered around. 

“Addie,” Peter groaned from beside me, his eyes still shut. 

“What?” I asked, still half asleep myself. 

“The phone?” Peter said. 

“Oh,” I murmured, registering the sound of my phone ringing on the coffee table. 

“Hello?” I asked as I answered the call. 

“ _ Addie, darling, I’ll be home in an hour. Hope you and Peter slept well. There’s food in the fridge, but when I’m home we’re going for lunch.”  _ Mum said hurriedly from the other end of the line. 

“Good morning to you, too,” I said. Mum chuckled. 

“ _ It’s one o’clock, darling,”  _ She said, before pausing. “ _ I’ll see you in a bit.”  _ Mum blew what sounded like a kiss into the microphone before hanging up. 

“That was Mum,” I explained to Peter as I put my phone down. 

“What time is it?” He asked, rubbing his neck. 

“One o’clock, apparently,” I answered, confounded. A quick check of the clock on the wall confirmed it. 

“Jet lag,” Peter said matter-of-factly. “I had it real bad in Berlin,” He continued. 

“You’ve been to Berlin?” I asked, confused. Peter nodded nonchalantly. “When?” I pressed. Peter shrugged. 

“A few years ago. Mr. Stark took me to-- well, uh, he took me to…” Petr stopped. 

“He took you to what? Go bra shopping?” I joked, curious. Peter grimaced. 

“Well, to fight Captain America, I guess.” Peter finished, expecting some sort of a reaction. 

“Peter, I live under a rock in the middle of the most boring town in Britain. Who’s this bloody ‘Captain America’ you keep mentioning?” I asked, utterly confused. Peter chuckled and shook his head. 

“You’ll learn someday, Ads,” Peter said, leaning forward and planting an unchaste kiss on my lips. 

“Mmm,” I murmured. “I could wake up like this every morning,” I said as I laid down into Peter’s lap. 

“It’s not morning,” Peter corrected. 

“I’d still wake up like this,” I sighed. Peter groaned. 

“Actually, my neck’s a bit stiff,” He grunted. I sat up and made a pouty face at him. 

“You’re ridiculous!” I laughed. 

“You’re British,” Peter muttered. I stood up and put my hands on my hips. 

“Oh, and what’s that got to do with it?” I said in my best American accent. Peter snorted. 

“You’re  _ awful  _ at accents, Addie,” he said through laughs. 

“ _ What-ever _ ,” I scoffed, imitating the typical white girls you’d see on 80’s TV. Peter snorted again. “Mum’s getting us in an hour for lunch,” I said after a moment of quiet as I went into the kitchen. 

“Where are we going?” Peter asked. I shrugged. 

“No idea,” was my answer. “But you’d better get dressed,” I said, pointing to Peter’s two-day-old-slept-in-twice-traveling clothes. Peter picked at his lumpy shirt and dirty jeans. 

“Is that  _ really  _ necessary?” He joked, running up the stairs. I watched him go, then leaned against the counter. 

It felt good here. It felt like… home. 

Almost. 

“You coming, Ads?” Peter called from my room, shaking me. I gulped, shaking away the feeling in my gut. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” I answered, taking a deep breath. Everything was going to be okay. It had to be. 

When I walked into my room, the first thing I noticed since returning was that it hadn’t changed a bit. Since I’d left five months prior for America, Mum hadn’t moved anything a centimeter. 

The walls were still the same pastel blue, with a white bookcase and rug next to the closet. The door to the closet was open, with clothes spilling out. On one end of the room there was a door into the bathroom, and next to it a small vanity. In the far corner was my bed, and above it… 

“Peter, you can’t do that here!” I exclaimed, laughing. Peter was laying on the ceiling, his legs propped up on each other and arms dangling down towards my bed. 

“You needed a laugh,” Peter explained, swinging down onto my bed. 

“I was just laughing,” I shook my head and turned to my closet.

“Everyone needs to laugh,” Peter said. I turned, confused. 

“I’m sorry, what?” I asked. Who was on my bed? In my house? The boy from the library? My Soulmate?

“I said that everyone needs to laugh, Ads,” Peter said, getting up and holding my arms to comfort me. “Are you alright?” He asked, gently moving my hair out of my face. 3   
“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright,” I muttered, holding my head. “Just… jet lag I guess.” 

Did I just… forget Peter? What on Earth was that? Am I just tired?

“You sure you’re alright, Addie?” Peter asked gently, kissing my forehead. I nodded and plastered a reassuring smile on my face. 

“‘Course I am, Peter,” I said. 

I was not. 

 

***

  
  


The streets in England always seemed to come alive during the Holidays. People bustled along crowned lanes, shopping or chatting or stopping for an evening latte, with cheerful Christmas music playing in the background of everything. Children laughed more often at the sight of a man dressed as Santa Clause on the street. People shared and gave more. But most of all, people  _ loved.  _

There were couples lining the streets everywhere you looked. Some holding hands, some sharing a kiss underneath a sneaky business's mistletoe, and some sharing hot cocoa between them. 

It was a joyful sight for Peter and me in the back of Mum’s car. 

“Will you two be wanting to go out later?” Mum asked in the driver’s seat, peering out at the people lining the sidewalk. I shrugged. 

“Perhaps,” I answered. Mum scoffed.

“With all that clamoring you were making last night? You’d better be. Did you even sleep?” She asked. Peter spluttered and coughed at Mum’s words. 

“Peter kept me up  _ all  _ night,” I said, winking at Mum through the rearview mirror. Mum snorted. 

“Anyways, where are we eating?” Peter intruded, clearly trying to change the subject. Mum laughed from the front seat. 

“Marin’s. Addie’s favorite,” Mum answered. 

“Really?” I asked, excited. Mum nodded and smiled. 

“Did you expect anything less?” She said, her voice warm and comforting. I shook my head. 

“From you? I shouldn’t have,” I replied. 

It was good to be home. 

When we arrived at the restaurant, it was thankfully empty. It seemed the only diners there were us (probably because it was 3 pm, after Peter and I had successfully overslept and wasted a lot of our time). 

“Wonderful to see you, Addie, dear,” The waitress said as she sat us down. I recognized her as our usual server. 

“Wonderful, Elsie,” I answered. Elsie nodded and handed out the menus. 

“Although I ‘spect you’ll be ‘avin’ your usual, Addie,” Elsie said. I nodded and handed back my menu. 

“It’s tradition,” I answered. Peter gave me a funny look as Elsie walked away. “What?” I asked. Peter shook his head. 

“How does everyone here know you?” He asked. I shrugged. 

“I get around, I guess. I’ve got mates here, you do know,” I explained. Peter raised an eyebrow. 

“Are they all middle-aged women?” He asked. I scoffed. 

“You’re off your rocker, Peter,” I said. Peter looked confused. 

“I’m… what?” He asked. Mum and I shared a look. 

“‘E can’t be arsed to learn anything before he came here?” Mum asked, in the thickest accent she could muster. 

“He’s a bloody crackling lad, but he’s awful narky at times!” I replied. Mum laughed.   
“Well, you’re awfully chuffed about that!” She said. Peter was on his phone, frantically typing what I could only imagine was him desperately trying to understand what Mum and I were saying. 

Peter looked up slowly, understanding blooming on his face. 

“I’m…” he looked down at his phone. “An egg? But a high-quality one?” Peter asked, hopeful. 

Mum and I burst into laughter. 

“That’s-- the funniest-- thing-- I ever--” I gasped between wheezes. “Heard!” I finished, out of breath. 

“He’s got a sense of humor, I can’t deny that,” Mum admitted. 

“Of course I do!” Peter said, defending himself. “I am close with your daughter, you know,” Mum smirked. 

“Oh, trust me,  _ I know. _ Addie tells me  _ everything _ ,” Mum winked at me, and Peter looked like he was close to fainting (although my knowledge of his superpowers told me he likely wasn’t.) 

“So, tell me, Peter,” Mom said later, our food having had arrived and conversation quieted by bites, “What do you major in?” she asked. Peter smiled brightly. 

“Web design,” He answered brightly, winking at me subtly. 

Oh my lord. 

Spider-Man has a major in web design. 

I  _ know  _ Peter did that on purpose. 

“That’s intriguing,” Mum said. 

“Well, that’s exactly why I chose it. I thought it intriguing.” Peter said. 

“Ahh,” Mum said, and went back to her food. I imagine there was something going on in her head, the way she made jokes of Peter and questioned him so frequently, but I’d ask her about that later. 

Now was important. 

“So, Mum, I have something to talk to you about,” I said. Mum and Peter looked up. 

“Yes?” Mum asked sweetly, smiling. 

“Well, I, uh, I…” I trailed off. 

“What is it, Ads?” Peter asked. 

“Well, this past semester went so well, and I’m getting  _ such  _ a-a good education there, and…” I stopped. “Well, what I’m saying is…”

“You want to stay at MIT longer,” Mum finished for me. Her words had an edge to them. They were cold, very unlike her words just second before. 

“Yeah,” I said, “I do.” Mum looked at her food, then at Peter. 

“Is it for him?” She asked. I followed her gaze to Peter, who looked like he wanted nothing to do with this. I shook my head. 

“No,” I said. “I’m just getting so many opportunities there, and I’ve met so many people, and--” 

“But what about me?” Mum asked. “Your dear,  _ loving  _ mother who gives  _ everything  _ for you?” Mum almost sounded angry now. Her voice was icy, and she seemed to bring the whole conversation to a standstill as she spoke. 

“I care about you, Mum, I just need to do this! Don’t you want me to amount to anything?” I protested. Mum scoffed. 

“Of course I do, Addie! How could you say such a thing?” Mum asked, acting innocent. I rolled my eyes. 

“I don’t know, Mum, how could you ask if I’m giving up my dreams for a guy?” I shot. Mum was silent, but her eyes showed pent up anger. 

“Do you really want to, then? Do you really want to stay in America?” Mum asked. I nodded curtly. 

“Yes, I really do,” I answered. 

“Alright then,” Mum said, standing up from the table. “I’ll be leaving, then,” she said. 

“You can’t do that, we have to pay! And get home!” I protested. Mum turned, a sly smile on her face. 

“But I have so many opportunities at home, and I’ve met so many people! I care about you Addie, but don’t you want me to amount to anything?” Mum asked. 

“That’s not fair, Mum,” I said, standing as well. 

“If it’s fair for you, then it’s fair for me!” Mum exclaimed. 

“Well, this is different! You’re trying to control my life!” I scoffed. Mum smirked. 

“Addie Salem, you have  _ no idea. _ ” 

 

***

 

Peter and I managed to pay for dinner, and a taxi to get us home after Mum left the restaurant. 

The world seemed a lot less full of wonder during the silent drive home. The bustling shops had closed, and the music was gone for the night. 

Peter squeezed my hand as we pulled up to my house, and we got out silently. 

“Should we go in?” Peter asked. I checked my watch. 

“It’s 9:30, she’s probably asleep,” I said. Peter nodded. 

We’d had to wait forever to get a taxi, as it was one of the busiest times of the night when we ordered one. Plus that, and traffic, it was an awful evening. 

“Let’s go, then,” I muttered, still upset. 

We opened the front door slowly and entered as quietly as we could. There weren’t any lights on downstairs, so Peter and I tiptoed up the stairs and into my room. 

“What am I going to do?” I asked, flopping onto my bed. 

“I’ve no idea,” Peter said as he pulled off his shirt. 

“Whoa, there, bud,” I said, sitting up. “What’s the plan here?” I asked. Peter looked down at his bare chest and then back at me. 

“Sorry, habit,” He apologized. I smiled. The view was nice. 

“It’s fine. You can sleep on the bed, if you want,” I said. Peter grinned and laid down next to me. He gently leaned up and kissed my collarbone. 

“Mmm,” I murmured. “Nice,” Peter began kissing me rougher there, leaving marks that would definitely be seen in the morning. He started putting his hands up my shirt, and I gasped from the cold touch. 

“Shh,” Peter hushed. I nodded as Peter rolled on top of me and started kissing lower down my chest. Suddenly, he stopped and moved up to my lips, biting gently on my lower one for entrance. I allowed him, and soon he was kissing me harder than he’d ever before, his tongue… yeah. Not something I’m putting in the diary. 

“Goodnight, Addie,” Peter whispered as he pulled away, rolling off of me. 

“More, please,” I gasped, pulling him close. Peter obliged and kissed along my jawline, tracing things on my neck with his fingers. My hands gripped his hair like they were clinging to life, and his free one spun circles in my own dark hair. 

Soon, we fell asleep, intertwined, Peter’s head resting in the crook of my neck, perfectly peaceful. 

Our last moment of peace. 

 

***

  
  


A loud crash woke me up. I sat up, freezing, missing… something, but I could quite remember. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I looked around and wondered what it was. Something…. some _ one.  _

I paused, and a feeling of utter dread formed in the pit of my stomach. 

Peter was gone. 

And I… I wasn’t lying in my bed. 

I was laying on the ceiling, with no apparent tethers or way of attachment… like Peter was that afternoon. 

Peter was gone, and… I had his powers? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of arc 2! We're almost done!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a bit choppy. It's taken me a long while to write, but it's finally here. There's that, I guess. 
> 
> I don't really have anything to say, other than a thank you to everyone reading and kudos and comments. And thank you for your patience while I'm busy as heck with school. 
> 
> And, here's my normal speil:
> 
> I've mentioned this before, but if you have any thoughts at all regarding this fic (or anything, for that matter), comment below! I love hearing from you guys, even if it's not related to this at all! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU START DOING THIS! Hearing from you guys just makes my day and helps me write more. When I don't hear from you, it kinda feels like no one is liking what I'm writing and it's hard to write something when no one likes it. So PLEASE, PLEASE start telling me your thoughts on it! I'm talking about all the constructive criticism, all the spelling errors, all the likes, all the dislikes, all of your questions... all of it. Don't hesitate. I WANT to hear from you. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE. I promise I'm not begging for likes, I just want to hear from my readers! I love you guys.
> 
> ALSO! Thank you to Sourcake, if they're reading this, for always brightening my day with a chapter update and making me smile. You should totally check out their work! I'm adding them as a co-creator on this chapter, mostly because this chapter is dedicated to them. They did not actually write this chapter, however, it is heavily inspired by some of their work. 
> 
> Anyways, that's all. 
> 
> See you in part 3!
> 
> my love, 
> 
> -cherrycarmex


	9. Part 3- The End

It is true that everyone on Earth has a Soulmate. 

It is true that everyone on Earth has a Soulmate Mark. 

It is true that everyone can Soulmate Swear, if only once. 

It is also true that everyone on Earth has a nemesis. 

A nemesis is someone who will be your enemy for all your life. They are the exact opposite of a soulmate, who bears the same soul as you, for a nemesis is your polar opposite. One may never meet their nemesis, for it is advised to avoid them at all costs. But some do. 

And those small few include Peter Benjamin Parker. 

While Peter, young as he may be, had only just met his nemesis, he knew at once who it must be. It must be that sole person who was behind it all, who was the reason for every recent misfortune. 

It was a betrayal that hurt more than anything. 

But anyone can be wrong, even a narrator. 

And I know that firsthand. 


	10. A/N *PLEASE READ*

heyo! It's been a while. over a month, it seems.

 

 yeah, um, when did that happen? oh, gosh, a lot has happened since then. 

 

the point of this little update is to talk about three things: 1), why i've been gone so long, 2), where we go from here, and 3), fanfic news/updates.

 

1). it's... a lot. first of all, a lot of you may know that my school allows me to be involved in multiple different extracurriculars, which is great. unfortunatly, that also leaves me with a lot of busy time and not a lot of free time to write and create. i've been busy with band UIL concert season prep, dance practices and performances, and my area's high school and regional science fairs.

 

second of all, I will be changing to a higher level of schooling next year, so January and February were filled with lots of prep and planning for that big change. 

 

also, it's really been a lot of my mental health. if you've been a long-time reader of mine, you'll know that I am huge on taking care of mental health and making sure that I am really okay. to say that the last year has been a struggle would be an understatement. if you know me personally, you might know that I struggle badly with a very serious ED, depression and anxiety. this past year has been very healing for me, although not every moment is perfect. often times, writing is a freeing process and coping mechanism for me, but lately, it just hasn't. although this hasn't been happening for the past year, it's gotten way worse in the last month. i am going to therapy and working with my doctor for natural ways to help my mind and body, but sometimes I need to take a break from everything. 

 

if you or a loved one are struggling with mental health, please please please talk to a doctor, loved one, or therapist. 

 

on that note, I have a little news, which leads us into number 2...

 

2). i have been working on a new project! I'm not going to talk about it a lot, mostly because I'm only in the very beginning writing stages and everything, but I'd like to talk a little about it. it is not a fanfic, it is actually an original story! it's kinda dystopian, kinda romance-y, with a little bit of classism and aliens thrown in as a spice. but that's all I'm gonna say now ;). 

 

the main reason i'm telling you about this is that writing it may interfere with updates for all of my fanfics. ICBDD is mostly done, but in Crossed or Infinity you may see some slower updates. 

 

oh, updates, you say? Well that's number 3... 

 

3). UPDATES! 

 

I can't believe Dumbledore dies chapter 3.1 is in production now, and i'm about halfway done with it. It's gonna be short, mostly because I really just want to update. 

 

Infinity updating? Oh, yes! It's almost been a year since IW (holy crap- where did that time go?), and I'm super hyped for Endgame. Infinity is getting (drumroll please....) two more chapters and an epilogue called Endgame! 

 

and, let's not forget the other sibling, Crossed! Crossed is getting majorly revamped, as you may know, and I need help! I've put out many asks for help, but no one has responded so far! 

 

from there, there's not a lot I can do. My plan right now is to finish the unedited version, and edit from there when I get someone to help. in my original outline (from phew... two years ago) is getting about 9 or 10 more chapters, and there are about 6 or 7 chapters i've never posted on here. Yay? 

 

wow. that was a truckload of info. thank you for taking the time to read.... all of that. 

 

the final thing I want to fo now is thank all of you, my readers. I love ya'll. thanks. 

 

and without further ado... I need some sleep. 

 

comment your thoughts bellow, and I'll see you in a few days with the update. 

 

my love, -cherry carmex


	11. Part 3.1- Fallen Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally updating! Yay!

> People say that you can wish on a fallen star. But where does it fall from, and why did it fall? 

What makes a falling star so special? Is it because it is out of place, and has survived? Or perhaps, because it was spared the status quo. 

If anything, a falling, or fallen, star is free. It is free of restraints, of lock and key, of everything holding it back. 

But in time, you’ll learn that a falling star is not actually a star, it is nothing but a rock formed together by space and being controlled by gravity. 

Nonetheless, it still appears to be falling, falling, falling… 

from the ceiling. 

“Ow!” I exclaimed, more surprised than harmed as I fell onto my mattress. “What’s…?” I looked around. Everything seemed so much brighter and sharper than before. It slowly occluded to me that I had been laying on the ceiling only moments before. 

Peter was gone. No, perhaps he was not gone, simply… downstairs. That was right, it had to be. 

I quietly got off of my bed and stood. 

Standing, however, felt different. Odd. Almost as if, it weren’t entirely natural anymore. The ground felt too soft, as if my legs were replaced with an enormous amount of strength.

Curious, I picked reached under my bed and lifted. It felt light as a feather and flew right off the floor. 

“That’s… cool,” I mumbled as I set down the bed frame. 

Suddenly, a sharp, stabbing sense of danger spiked in my gut. 

“Addie?” I heard a voice call from behind my door. “You in there?” It was only Mum. No reason to freak out. 

“Yeah,” I answered, opening the door (and being extra careful not to pull it off of the hinges.). 

“I just wanted to apologize for dinner,” Mum started. I smiled. 

“It’s fine, Mum, I understand-“ Mum waved her hands. 

“No, no, darling, I was in the wrong. If you want to spend another year at MIT, do so.” She soothed. 

That was… odd. Mum never apologized this easily. 

“Alright,” I offered. “I will.” Mum smiles warmly. 

“Wonderful, dear,” She said, getting up. “Would you like a cuppa?” Mum added. I nodded, checking the time. 

Jet lag seemed to have worn off, so I’d woken at an average time. 

“Let’s go make you one, love,” Mum took my hand and led me down the stairs. 

It was bright in the house, like every light was on. 

“Geez, Mum, why’s it so bright?” I asked. Mum raises an eyebrow. 

“Hmm? It’s not, Addie.” She said, warming the kettle.

Must be these new abilities.

“Where’s Peter?” I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table. Mum turned. 

“Peter?” She asked, looking perplexed. “Who’s that, dear?” My heart stopped.

Who’s Peter? Surely she hadn’t— surely nothing has happened! 

What if I’d woken up in a parallel universe where I was the one with powers? 

I checked my arm, but my soulmate mark was still there. 

_ I can’t believe Dumbledore dies  _ was still etched boldly into my forearm. 

Besides, the likelyhood of me accidently traveling to another universe was… extremely unlikely. 

“Mum, you know who Peter is!” I insisted. Mum brushes my hair behind my ear.

“Addie, I’ve never met any Peter in years. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She explained. 

I huffed in annoyance.

“Mum, Peter’s my boyfriend! He and I we came here for Christmas to see you!” I exclaimed. Mum raised an eyebrow. 

“And how did you two afford plane tickets? I had to scramble to afford yours!” Mum smiles to herself, content in debunking my theory. 

“Mum, Peter is an intern for Tony Stark! That’s how we afforded the tickets!” I sounded hysterical. 

“Addie, darling, it seems like you’ve been dreaming too much,” Mum dismissed. 

“Mum,” I started, but gave up. This was something I’d have to investigate later. 

“I have work in about an hour,” Mum said, passing me a steaming mug of tea. She seemed to have forgotten all about my little outburst moments before. 

This was  _ weird.  _ Weirder than me waking up in a parallel universe weird. Weirder than me waking up with Peter’s powers weird. 

“Speaking of that, I have a couple meetings today, so I won’t be ‘round till supper time. 

That was good. I had the whole day to myself. 

“Wonderful,” I said, taking a sip of my tea. 

“You seem all too eager,” Mum laughed. Again, her tone was… off. “Well, I’ll be off then,” Mum said as she finished her tea. She took her work bag off of the counter and leaned in for a hug. 

“Have a good day, Mum,” I called as she left. 

“You too, Addie!” Mum called back. 

I was wonderfully, perfectly, alone. 

 

***

 

The problem with being alone is that you can never quite figure out what to do with yourself. It may be that there are too many things to do, like experiment with your newly acquired powers you apparently got from your missing boyfriend, look for said missing boyfriend, or make a few cuppas and relax on the couch. Or, it may be that you have newly acquired superpowers you got from a boyfriend who is now missing. Both present a puzzling… well, puzzlement. 

I contemplated this as I sat at the kitchen table, wondering what to do with myself.

“Oh, for Pete’s sake!” I said, standing up. “I’ve got to do something!” I looked around the kitchen and into the living room. 

“Maybe there’s nothing I  _ can  _ do,” I muttered as I picked up a picture of Mum and I when I was a child. 

Curiously, as I picked up the frame, I happened to knock over a bauble on the mantel. As it was knocked over, a door on the wall opened. 

_ What?  _ I thought to myself. Intrigued, I pushed open the door. 

Below was dimly lit wooden staircase.

I switched on a light that was next to the door, and the staircase light up with a sterile hum. 

“Alright,” I said, testing the first step. “This isn’t weird at all,”. The first step seemed safe enough, so I started walking down the others. 

The staircase was longer than I’d thought-- I must’ve been deep underground. 

How long had this place been here? Did Mum know about it?

At the end of the staircase was nothing. Nothing but a dead end, to the normal eye. But my-- well, Peter’s-- powers knew differently. I traced the outline of a hidden door with my fingertips. 

Oddly enough, I had the strange compulsion to open it and run far, far away at the same time.

I decided to open it.

With a grunt, I shifted open the hidden door. Using my shoulder to push it further open, I peered inside the small, dimly light room. 

There was nothing but a chair in the room, with a glow and a-- 

A person? 

“What on Earth?” I muttered as I examined the room further. The walls were thick stone, made to stop someone from getting in. 

I glanced over to the person in the chair. They were bound, their hands and feet-- were those  _ chains?-- _ tied forcefully to the chair. 

Or to stop someone from getting out. 

“Who’s there?” groaned the person in the chair. I recognized the voice. 

“Peter?” I asked warily. 

“Yeah,” His voice was gravely, like he’d been injured. 

“Peter, what happened? What-- why are you down here? What put you here-- what?” I began rambling. Peter looked up, and I backed away in surprise. 

His face was covered in scratches and blood, and his left eye was black and bruising. His bottom lip was split open, and he was spitting blood with every word. Upon look down further, he was shirtless, and his chest was sporting similar wounds to his face. Slashed up and down, his shoulders sagged. His hands were bruising, and his right leg was at a frighteningly painful looking angle. 

I rushed to him. 

“What-- who did this to you?” I asked, cradling his face in my hands. He looked at me, something in his eyes dead and defeated. 

“Peter, who did this?” I asked again. Peter’s gaze shifted to behind me. I turned slowly to see what he was looking at. 

“ _ Her _ ,” He mumbled. 

Standing in the doorway was Mum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here’s the sitch.   
> Updating is going to be way more difficult now, because the school blocked Ao3! So now I have to do it from my phone which is risky.   
> But there’s all the news I have, and thank you for waiting!   
> Be sure to comment and kudos if you’re liking this :). 
> 
> -cherrycarmex


	12. 3.2- Nemesis

****My mind screamed to run. My heart screamed to stay. I didn’t know what to do.

Still, Mum stood in the doorway, and I couldn’t deny it if I tried.

“Mum?” I croaked out, my hands shaking. 

“Addie, don’t--” Peter mumbled. 

“Shut your mouth,  _ Peter _ ,” Mum interrupted. 

“Mum-- why-- why would you say that?” I asked again. Mum smirked. 

“Because, Addie, he took  _ everything  _ from us! From me! He hurt us, he stole every chance we’d ever gotten!” Mum shouted. I jumped. I’d never seen her this upset before, even at the restaurant the night before. 

“What?” 

“You heard me,” 

“Mum, what did he ever do?” 

“You are so naive,” Mum’s eyes were cold. “You can’t see what he did? Those words on you arm were his, and they have  _ ruined  _ our lives!” 

“No, Mum, that’s not it! They haven’t! You’re the one that’s blind!” I shouted.

“Step away, Addie,” Mum said emotionlessly. 

“No, Mum,” I protested. 

“Step  _ away, Addie,”  _ Mum shot me a lethal look. I shook my head, standing my ground. 

“What are you going to do, hurt him?” I asked. “I’ll call the police!” I added, pulling out my phone from my pocket. 

“You’ll do none of the sort, Addie,” Mum seethed, her words cold. Before I could do anything, in the blink of an eye, my phone shot out of my hand and into the wall. 

“What the--” I started, before Mum stopped me. 

“Away, Addie,” Mum ordered. I looked up at her, her arm raised as if it were poised for...  _ something.  _

“Was that you?” I asked, incredulous. “Did you just do that?” Mum smirked. 

“What, Addie? Did I do what?” She teased. 

“Did you just… do  _ magic? _ ” I whispered. 

“Speak up, love,” Mum teased. “Mummy can’t hear you when you whisper,” 

I stomped my foot in frustration. This was going around and around in circles and Mum was doing no help. She stood there, teasing me in the doorway, with no thought or mind to… the doll in her hand? 

“What’s that?” I asked hesitantly, pointing to her hand. 

“Oh, this old thing?” Mum replied. She lifted the doll and caressed it slightly. “Just a little old trick I picked up in New Orleans,” Peter groaned in the background. “You see, they don’t teach you this kind of trick in Haiti.” 

“Trick…?” I asked, my brain slowly connecting the dots. “You mean… voodoo?” 

“I thought I raised you to be smarter,” Mum said, sneering as she shoved past me. 

“W-what?” I stuttered. This whole ordeal had me entirely confused. 

“Shhh, dear. This is all you,” Mum whispered. At first, I thought she was speaking to me. But then, as she caressed the doll once again, and Peter shuddered as she did, I realized what she was doing. 

“Stop it!” I shouted. Mum’s eyes shot to me. 

“Now you get it,” She seethed. “Clearly a mistake on my part, not to teach you well enough,” Mum sighed. “But what’s done is done. Let’s let bygones be bygones, dear. Want to join me, Addie?” 

I shook my head quickly. 

“I have literally no idea what you’re doing,” I said. “I don’t get anything about what you’re saying,” I continued. 

Mum took Peter by the hair and pulled his head back, leaning into his face. She whispered something unintelligible, and Peter’s eyes shot to me. 

“M-mum?” I said, my voice filled with much more fear than I’d intended. Mum slowly turned to me, and I could tell she was angry. 

“ _ Get out of my way.”  _ She muttered, her voice icy and sharp. She flicked her wrist easily, and my body slammed into the wall next to me. Oddly, it didn’t truly hurt, which I’d credit to Peter’s powers. 

I tried to get up, but I was pinned to the wall by some invisible force. 

“Stop it!” I shouted, but Mum flicked her wrist again, and my mouth was pinned closed. 

That was a brilliant plan, I know. 

Mum turned back to Peter wordlessly. 

“You know why this is happening, right?” She asked him. Peter looked down, not saying anything. “ _ Answer me.”  _ Mum said, with more force. 

“I don’t know,” came Peter’s raspy voice. 

“Because you took  _ everything  _ from me,” Mum said, her sharp nails on the doll in her hand. 

“I don’t—“ Peter gasped from pain, “know what you’re talking about!” His breath quickened, and his body shuddered again. 

“I know who you are,  _ Peter _ .” Mum whispered, her voice lithe with rage. “And your little  _ soulmate  _ was supposed to be powerful. She was  _ supposed  _ to be incredible.” Mum paused, tracing a nail on Peter’s cheek. “But  _ you. You  _ took that away from her. Your little soulmate mark took  _ everything away  _ from her!” 

Did Mum mean… me? 

I struggled against the invisible bonds holding me down, trying to get a word in. Whatever it was seemed to be wearing thin from Mum’s anger. 

“I didn’t  _ mean  _ to-“ Peter argued, but he stopped when Mum twisted the doll rapidly. 

“And because you took everything from her…” Mum paused, looking back at me. “I’m taking everything from you, Peter.” She turned back to Peter. “Those lovely little powers of yours?” Mum laughed. “They’re  _ mine. _ Well, Addie’s, actually. But she…” Mum paused, contemplating her next words carefully. “Well she’s always been  _ mine.”  _

For the millionth time that day, I was left wondering what Mum meant. I’d always been hers? I mean, I was her daughter, but she didn’t mean… she couldn’t mean…. 

The doll. If Mum could use it to control Peter… could she be using it to control me? And if so, how long had she been doing it? 

My mind drifted back to when I’d had that lapse of memory two nights ago.  _ The boy from the library.  _ Peter asking me if I was okay.  _ Who was this boy? My soulmate?  _ Lying and saying it was just jet lag. 

Had Mum been controlling me this entire time? Had she been manipulating me since we’d gotten here. Or, even worse… I almost couldn’t bear to think about it. 

Had Mum been controlling me ever since I’d met Peter? 

I thought back to that day in the library. I didn’t feel any different at all when I met him, just anger. But looking back, there were some more questionable decisions I’d made that had gotten us here. The Stark Jet, Christmas together, each of our rooftop dates, my sudden trust in Peter just because he was Spider-Man, it all made sense. Even back to when Peter had rescued me from getting hit by a truck, it seemed like Mum had been using me as her pawn to get Peter to come right to her. 

I was almost sick with disgust. The fact that Mum had used my relationship, and my actions to hurt someone I loved was pain worse than anything I’d known. 

White-hot rage built inside me, and I fought against my invisible bonds. With a grunt, I was able to stand, and able to glare down Mum. 

“Stop it right now, Mum,” I seethed, almost shaking from the anger I felt. Mum stopped what she had been doing to Peter, and slowly turn around. Her eyes were a mix of shock and fear, something I hadn’t expected. 

“Addie…” Mum hesitated. Her face bloomed with realization. “Addie, darling, I  _ always knew-”  _

“ _ Stop. _ ” I said, and Mum  _ actually stopped talking.  _ Mum’s eyes filled with fear, for reasons I didn’t know. What had happened? Had I found a chink in her armor? “You don’t control me anymore.” I finally said, my voice finding the words I needed. As I spoke, I felt another wave of anger flowing through me. 

“I’m not your puppet,  _ mother. _ ” I spat. “You don’t own me anymore. I’m not  _ yours  _ any longer,” Once again, my voice found the words I didn’t know I had inside me. 

I could feel something I can only describe as pure rage filling me, flowing through each one of my veins and ebbing out of me. Anger because of the way Mum had used my life it was nothing but a pawn in her plan to get her just was she wanted. Resentment at Mum for twisting and turning Peter against me my whole life. Hatred against Mum for controlling me, using me, pulling me along like I was nothing. And somewhere in the mix was satisfaction, because she wasn’t going to do any of that anymore.

Something deep down, hidden inside me broke as I felt this, and the anger I felt powerful, almost electric-charged and radiant. I could feel something inside me almost glow, humming like a machine. My vision turned white at the edges and my hands heated up like I was touching a burning stove. 

I slowly realized that this was my moment. This was my Stark in the cave, building, my Banner in the lab doubling over from gamma radiation, my Peter getting bitten by  seemingly harmless spider. This was my moment, my  _ awakening.  _ I’d never felt more alive, more free of myself and Mum’s grasp. I’d never felt such a feeling flowing through me, such anger, but such power. 

Almost instinctively, I raised my arm. Mum backed away, but it was no use. I’d made my choice. I’d made up my mind. I was free now, and Mum was never going to take that away from me, or Peter, or anyone again. 

“ _ I’m not yours anymore,”  _ I shouted, and my whole body felt like it was exploding it heat. I screamed, partly from pain and partly from rage. There was a noise that resembled a bomb exploding, but to me it seemed miles away. 

Now, I can hardly remember falling, but the last thing I saw before my head hit the ground was Mum fading away, like a ghost.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! And school starts this week! And Ive had band camp for the band three weeks!   
> Enjoy this chapter that took me months to write, and all I can say now is that’s all I can say and that I hope I’ll be back with another soon! 
> 
> Follow me on insta- @bujo.graced 
> 
> All my love,   
> -cherrycarmex

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I can't stick to a fanfic. 
> 
> To my avid readers, Infinity is still a thing, I'm just working on finishing it. I'll have the rest posted soon enough. 
> 
> To my new readers, welcome! I love you guys. 
> 
> This fanfic is inspired by a tumblr post! I can't find it right now, but if someone could and could send it to me, that would be AWESOME! 
> 
> Thanks, ya'll. 
> 
> my love, 
> 
> -cherrycarmex


End file.
